Assailant's Conscience
by WingedWolf101
Summary: How hard can it be for a two generation old ex-assassin, who was greatly feared throughout the cosmos, to adjust to the modern day rules of life? Right after the war, with the city rebuilding itself, the Hyperforce begin their plans to settle down. All is good, till Vex's awkward social skills and lack of modern day knowledge is put the test. A test called 'becoming normal.'
1. Chapter 1 - The Mechanic's Prying

_A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to a short new SRMTHFG story that was requested. This is a more 'for fun' fanfic that takes place after War of the Undead and Galactic Smash the Tormented. Just kind of focuses on little short adventures of Vex trying to adjust to modern day city life._

_Enjoy, please feel free to leave a review or critique._

_**I will be getting back to my other stories, I apologize for the lack of updates on them—i just hit a major writer's block. So the production of this story should kick the writer within back into gear.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Mechanic's Prying

A high-pitched beep shot Otto out of his green comforter and onto the hard metal floor. Rubbing his sore tail, the green mechanic grunted and threw a wrench at the clock, knocking it off his night-stand and silencing the noise when it hit the floor. Dark circles wearily hung beneath his tired eyes, but the joy irrupting from his emotions couldn't be contained. He shot his way out the door and into the main command room.

Everyone was doing their typical routines: Antauri and Gibson engaging each other in a game of virtual chest, Sprx and Nova going head to head in a RPG game, and Chiro was applying the last touches to his new hand-held gaming system.

Not a one seemed to notice his presence as Otto scanned the room, studying his potential candidates for a fun filled afternoon during their day off. They all seemed so likely, but then his eyes jumped to the furthest corner of the robot. A spot where the light did not pierce the darkness, making all beneath it invisible. Except a small ounce of movement notified the mechanic another was hiding out of his line of sight. A very scary scarred mug lounging just out of his reach, an individual that left strangers tingling with nervousness.

Otto grinned wider, he had made his decision.

"Vexy!" He yelled, catching the larger monkey in his grip to prevent her escape.

The large black and white monkey gazed down at him, her one good eye intensely staring at him. But this look did little to hinder the mechanic as he drug the assassin out the door, ignoring the confused stares of his teammates.

"You know, I've been meaning to bring you out on the town. Now would be a good day!"

Vex's face remained mundane, like always, making it impossible for Otto to guess her mood. But she was always willing to be dragged around without complaint, so Otto learned to just grab her whenever—knowing the dangerous monkey was no threat to him.

Otto could tell by Vex's darting pupil that she wanted to know where they were going. He jabbed an excited finger to the emerging city when they exited the robot.

"We're going to have a day of fun in the sun! Snacks, movies, and games!"

Vex's dull face didn't budge an inch, but her lack of resistance informed Otto she was willing to cooperate. It was strange, but it seemed like only Otto himself could really understand this strange simian. She hardly every spoke nor engaged with others, but when Otto approached, she always seemed willing to let him bug her every which way one could think. A level tolerance she didn't quit project with others.

Some would say he was just pushing his luck with the snake-eyed simian, but Otto knew better. It was because, unlike others, even before Antauri, the mechanic could see she was just afraid. If all it took was one person to initiate first contact, Otto was happy he himself managed to be the first to step up.

"Okay okay, there's where we are going first!" Otto tugged Vex to look right into the arcade. "It used to belong to some old friends named Ma and Pa Shenkel, but turns out they were twisty crazy, so the arcade is run by another younger couple. You'll like them!"

Vex and Otto made their way into the arcade, releasing his hold and Vex's arm and ran to the first game. He waved his hand, gesturing the quiet simian to come, which she slowly obeyed and moved to him with great caution. The constant flicker of the machines' lights were causing the formless primate's muscles to tense up. Otto took notice of this and laughed.

"Don't be nervous, these things don't bite!"

"I comprehend inanimate objects are incapable of the chomping of jaws."

Otto stared at her, another thing that it took awhile to get used was her strange vocabulary. It was like listening to a super smart old person trying to speak the young ones' language. He shrugged nonchalantly, getting what she was trying to say.

"Well, yea true, unless they're programmed to do so, I know. I was just being sarcastic." He pushed up to the whack-a-mole game and shoving the mallet in her hand.

"Okay, all you have to do is take this rubber mallet and hit the little mole things that pop up. Just be sure to hit as many as you can!"

Vex looked at the toy in her hand, studying his request.

"Is this not animal abuse?"

"Uh, Vex, the moles are not alive. Just a game, it's for fun." Otto explained why showing Vex the game's instructions written on the machine's side.

Vex sighed and brushed the pushy mechanic away, she learned long ago that when the green mechanic wanted to get in on the fun, it'd be accomplished one way or another. Following the instructions, she pressed a large talon onto the start button. Weird circus music nearly deafened her as the game came ot life in a flaring show of lights.

Then the mini-plastic rodents started popping up. The former assassin looked at the mallet, still confused. Raising it high above her head, she struck one mole's face with a sound similar to a dynamite going off. The mole figurine shattered to a hundred little pieces, causing the machine to spark with black smoke pouring from its seams.

Otto just stared in shock as he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Um, okay, maybe you're not ready for the arcade," He laughed nervously while grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the door before anyone caught them.

Vex gazed to his panicked face, mind trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"Request was to... _**strike the **_ mole, da?"

"Well yea, but when I said 'strike' I meant just a regular hit."

"Is there... a momentum conversion chart that allows one to pre-plan the force of the swing?"

"N-no, you just hit it without destroying it." He continued to push Vex along the sidewalk while deep in thought. Okay, socializing this monkey was going to be a bit harder then he expected.

Then his eyes lit up as he led the scarred prototype into a different direction. Vex's azure eye studied their surroundings, face still blank as if she was oblivious to their surroundings. But Otto knew that was just a trick the old simian liked to use in order to catch people.

They continued to walk till they found their way into a Mr. Gackslapper's restaurant. Otto could barely contain himself as he released his hold on his companion and ran to greet the head chef of the place, Mr. Gackslapper.

"Hi Mr. Gackslapper!" Otto loudly greeted while waving his hand a hundred miles per hour.

The bald man with a gap between his oddly shaped teeth turned around, a big beaming smile radiated off his face.

"Why hello Otto, nice to see you! You and the team feeling hungry for some nice hover burgers?" He leaned over his cabinet to see Otto without the company of his team. "My my, deciding to dine alone today, eh?"

"Nah!" Otto yelled happily, "Just didn't want to spend my day off lounging at the robot like everyone else. So just me and Vex decided to go out."

"Vex?" Gackslapper scratched his chin with his silver spatula. "Don't recall ever hearing of that one, a nickname for someone?"

"Nope! This is her!" Otto happily yodeled by grabbing Vex and ungracefully tugging her to stand before the man.

Gackslapper jumped in surprise to see the monkey he was not prepared to see. Her one good eye pulsed with freezing raw power that radiated off her in waves. Long worn battles claws and damaged body left the man totally speechless. Her gloomy blank look held absolutely nothing, like she was just staring at an imaginary friend.

"Um, alright, n—nice to meet you," He offered a shaky hand, trying his hardest to hide his sudden feelings of fear.

The dark monkey seemed to sense this as she softened her expression and delivered to him a quick shake before looking in another direction to hide her face. This action Gackslapper graciously received.

"Okay, so two one hundred percent beef burgers, am I right?"

"You got it Chief! No veggie burgers this time!"

"Alright, just go grab a seat and I'll have them out soon."

The pair located a booth and sat across from each other. Otto taped his metallic feet together as he innocently hummed, trying to find some way to pass the time. Vex just stared at him, pupil not moving an inch unless something small, like a bird flying past the window, drifted by. He ran his hands together, trying to think of some dinner conversation.

"So, having fun so far?"

She nodded, keeping her eye locked on him while reaching over and taking a small package of sugar. Without watching her hand movements, she plucked it open and tasted some. Face scrunching a bit as she pushed the package away, Otto chuckled at the sight, knowing sugar was not a favorite of hers. His eyes pinged, a new idea suddenly hitting him.

"So, how are things going with Antauri?"

She gave a swift soft smile, informing it was well. Otto tilted his head a bit, he didn't want to make her talk, but there had to be something that'd trigger a regular conversation.

"Good, we're all happy to see Antauri finally loosen up and do something beyond just worrying about us." He laughed and pointed at Vex with his fork, "He gets so worried about us that he used to check on our rooms every night after we banished our first leader!"

Vex's blank expression changed to something of befuddlement, Otto caught this brief transition and jumped on it.

"Oh, you remember, Mandarin? I know you only remember him from when you helped me and Chiro save him from that slave trader ship—But Mandarin used to be, well, a good guy." He sighed, glancing down to the table. "I still wish we could figure out what happened, how a good heart can became bad..."

"Life is... not always so forward."

"But isn't stuff like that set in stone?"

Vex paused, studying the mechanic, surprised at his sudden philosophical question. This was something she'd expect sterling to ask, but like she already believed, everyone can surprise you.

"Rarely."

"Okay, well... if someone born good can go bad, I take it the reverse is true?"

The dark simian closed her eye, her white mane shuffling in the warm city's breeze.

"Da, the reverse is also... possible."

Noticing the dark monkey was starting to tense, the green male spotted Gackslapper bringing over their burgers. Perhaps he had pushed the topic on Vex for to long, so he ended the topic with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, here comes our burgers!"

Once Gackslapper placed the burgers down and wished them a happy meal, Otto grabbed the meaty sandwich and destroyed it with big monstrous bites. Juicy bits of gack-sauce dripped from his chin as he wolfed down the cooked meat.

Vex, having a touch more table manners, ate smaller bites with less vigor. Watching the burger's liquid contents leak all over the mechanic's face, she picked up a napkin and quickly dried his mouth. Once his meal was off his face, she wrapped her long talons around his wrist, halting his hungry race to finish the meal.

"Please be using sluggish bites."

Otto awkwardly complied by taking slower bites. The formless simian nodded in approval before resuming her bites. Once both meals were done, Otto smiled at the black monkey, studying all her nasty scars.

"You know, I don't believe we've told you about some of our past adventures." He shoved their drinks out of the way and flopped his belly on the table to get right to Vex's eye. A huge smile dominating his face, "Would you like to hear some!?"

She gave a small nod while gently placing a claw to his forehead and nudging him back into his seat. The youngest on the team might've won over her maternal instincts, but she still had strict boundary rules.

The next three hours was spent with Otto loudly filling the air with all their past adventures. From loosing their hands in a battle with the collector Scrapperton to their fights with the space genie called the Wigglenog. Each story with a side of Otto's bad acting came to life as Vex listened to it, till the story of their fight with Clone Mandarin and their worst fears came up.

"Yea, that battle had to be one the worst! Mandarin's clone literally made all of our worst fears come to life! Sprx went blind, Nova lost her nerve, Gibson became irrational, and I had to face a bunch of freaky clams with feet!"

Vex blinked at the revelation of their secret fears, some made sense, others... such as Otto's, was a bit unusual. She nodded to these descriptions, already being aware of Antauri's fears of loosing control of his robotic body. Just as she was about to pause the conversation, Otto's next words halted her.

"And Chiro was turned into a six year old! I never got that, but I remember Mandarin saying his fear was being some powerless little boy. Which was odd at the time, I thought his fears were of clowns?"

Vex felt the words stab her unbeating heart, veins creasing around her eyes as the illusion of blue flames surrounded her. A child's cries mixed with a psychotic laughter deafened her as she squeezed her drink so hard the glass cup shattered.

Otto immediately went silent, shocked at the sudden sight. The assassin monkey seemed to have trouble breathing as she hopped from her seat, shaking her head and stumbling to the exit while muttering a bunch of incoherent words.

"Vex, what's wrong?" Otto gasped as he ran up and grabbed her shoulder to keep her steady. The bigger monkey felt surprisingly lighter then before, as if she was fading.

She did not respond, frozen in place like her whole body became encased in ice.

"Please, n—no more dinner chatter." She heaved out while bowing her head even lower.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"N—nothing, just... forgot needed medications."

"Oh, man you really gotta remember to take your pills. Antauri is going to freak if he learns you keep forgetting them!" Otto laughed, no longer weary of her sudden panic attack.

She forced a sheepish toothy smile, long predatory fangs gleaming in the light, a few were worn and broken. Vex patted Otto's back, sweat dripping from her head as she nudged him forward.

"Please, return to your home domain. I'll... be seconds behind."

Normally he would've listened to her, but seeing the droplets of sweat made the mechanic stay put. Putting his foot firmly down, he wrapped his arms tightly around her in a big bear hug. Rubbing his cheek into her long fluffy ooze fur, he shuttered. It was so strange feeling a formless touch him with a sense of care instead of in attempt to kill him. Something hard to forget after the war.

"It's been almost two years since we beat bone head, but you have not been okay. Please, I know you're not feeling good. What is it?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then froze, like the words tried to come out but her throat snared them with a iron trap. Gagging, her bones began to tremble, unable to forget the mechanic's words of Chiro's fears.

Knowing she was trying to speak, Otto tried a different approach.

"Antauri said we should face our fears, we all know our friends' fears after that night. But... what is your fear?"

The larger simian looked to him, her pained expression being replaced by a look of isolation. Inhaling a deep sigh, she pressed a loving paw to Otto's helmet.

"It is... not a 'what if' fear. But of one which already is reality."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head, the longer she let her mind drift over these forbidden thoughts, the more she started to cave. Had to get this talk over with and fast.

"It's just... something we all must deal with. Come, let us saunter to your facilities."

Otto sighed, knowing once the formless put up her wall there was no climbing over it. "Alright," he agreed while keeping the monkey trapped in a hug. "But just do one favor real quick."

"Da?"

"What is it you're so scared of?" He released Vex and folded his arms over his chest, eyes creased with worry. "I know it's got to be bad for someone like you to be scared of, so what is it? Tell me and I promise I won't tell anyone else."

Vex looked down the smaller monkey before her, his deep onyx eyes radiating waves of warmth. She couldn't contain the minuscule smile as she reached her talon out and stroked it around his face and ending on his cheek. His innocent nature stabbing her spirit like a pleasantly painful booster shot, how could she truly say no to him?

"My fear is... already in existence. It is not something I can verbalize with ease."

Otto sighed and took her hand, nodding in understanding. Maybe some other time he'd ask her, but it was clear he was not going to get any answers today.

"Come," she spoke gently and guided him forward. Eye glancing up to the clear sky before dating back to her downcast companion. Sighing, she nudged his shoulder with her elbow, gesturing him to look up into her scarred face.

"Before returning, what of viewing a potential movie of your favor?"

The offer perked the mechanic up like a newly purchased light bulb. He laughed and tugged on her arm, guiding her in the direction of the nearest movie theater.

"I saw the trailer for one movie called 'Brain Eaters,' and we gotta see it!"

Vex groaned in annoyance.

"Recall not of my sheer displeasure of rotten flesh walkers?"

"Ah, you big baby! Come on, if we're early, we might get in for free!"

"Doubtful it's a charity, but very well."

Otto smiled to the big monkey as they rushed into the entrance of the nearest theater, excited to finish the evening with a calm end.

* * *

_A/N: Please pardon any grammar mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush to write this and didn't have time to double check._


	2. Chapter 2 - Unsaid Words

Chapter 2

Words Unsaid

The mid-afternoon sun sank into the deep abyss of night, many citizens heading home when getting off work. The super robot also stood silently beneath the rising moon; Otto was the first seen as he sauntered into the control room. Onyx eyes jumping back and forth between the two who waited for his arrival.

"Well?" Antauri asked, hands folded in his lap as he levitated in midair.

"Sorry chief, I tried everything." Otto mumbled sadly with head held low.

"It's not your fault Otto, this was expected." Gibson pointed out while scratching his chin with a pen. "Someone like Vexahila would have a very difficult time opening up, especially since it has only been a few years since we last partook in any battles."

"Yea, I can tell she does not know what to do with herself." The mechanic turned away from his elder brothers, meekly drawing a circle with his toe, unsure of what to further say about this delicate situation.

Antauri sighed, no longer wearing his typical stoic face that hid all his feelings.

"Even when I try to peer into her mind, it's as if I see nothing but static."

"Indeed, discovering the immunity to your powers has raised a very serious red flag." Gibson noted while crossing his arms over his chest. "We know she takes serious care of her self-composure, but it's nearly impossible to tell what is hurting her."

"Yea, the only time I can see is when she gets all weird when we talk about Chiro," Otto noted while doing a good impersonation of Vex's near panic attack earlier.

Both the elder brothers look in sheer concern to each other. Antauri's face carrying most of the sullen weight.

"I... will see what I can do." Antauri noted as he nodded to his brothers, "Just keep an eye on her while Gibson strategies some form of a medical exam for her."

Gibson and Otto saluted their second in command and walked out, but Otto held back, looking to his worried second in command. Antauri's whole body, despite being in midair, was slumped and looked dangerously tired. Like someone who had been battling anxiety for a long time. A understanding smile wiggled onto his snout as the green monkey reached out to the mechanical primate.

"Antauri... it'll be okay, I know it will."

The wise monkey briefly smiled at his companion.

"Your words ring true Otto, but it does not still my worry. Even though she has allowed me in as a romantic partner, there is still a boundary." He floated to his feet, placing a silver hand to the wall as if it there was the reason behind his and Vex's division. "I long to truly claim her as my beloved, but when such time presents itself, she gets spooked and runs away from me."

"But she loves you."

"I know she does, but it's like she... is still scared of me. I need to find out what. If our relationship is truly going to become more."

Otto scratched his chin, "Well... why not try flirting with her?"

"Otto..." Antauri sighed while rubbing his chromed helmet. "You know I lack the knowledge of flirtatious actions."

"And you think she is?" The mechanic laughed and waved his hands. "Maybe take advice from Sprx? I mean, Nova is kinda tough, and he always manages to leave her blushing mad."

"I... do not think Sprx's ways would be of any help in this situation."

"You have any better ideas?"

The wise monk paused, rubbing his chin, unable to argue with that solid argument. Sighing, he gave a sluggish nod to Otto's plan.

"Very well, I will seek assistance from Sprx."

"Good! And don't worry Antauri, tomorrow we'll try something."

As the brothers nodded in agreement and parted, Nova had overheard the whole conversation. Being apart of the plan, she knew every detail, except the idea of Sprx now getting involved with the preparations. The gold warrior massaged her forehead, feeling like this might not be the best of ideas, but like Otto said, they didn't have much of a choice at this moment.

The door squeaking alerted the monkey as she whirled around and spotted Vex. The once greatly feared murderer hobbled her way into the hall, limping to keep the weight off her scarred right foot. Nova looked down in slight sadness, wondering how much pain she had to be in with the injuries that crippled her.

"Hey girl!" Nova called out while emerging from the shadows. Arms crossed, she leaned against the wall and posed in her typical 'bad girl' stance, something that always made the old monkey chuckle.

"Tidings, gold one."

Nova winced at the response, though polite, she could sense the freezing loneliness behind it. But her face remained so blank, gosh! It was just to difficult to try and understand this quiet monkey.

"Sooo, you and Otto have a good day out?"

Vex nodded, not making any effort to make eye contact. A sign that she was tired, so best make the conversation fast Nova noted.

"Brrr, cold. You don't seem like you had a good day," She jumped in front of Vex, halting her walk and forcing the scarred simian to make direct eye contact. "Which is odd, you always love to chill with Otto, so what's wrong?"

"No answer to speak of."

Nova would've facepalmed if no one was looking, here they go again, another round of getting the recluse of a monkey to talk.

"Okay, at least tell me what you guys did!"

"We... ventured to the gaming domicile. Destroyed a hit-a-rodent game. Then hunted down the quick eatery—"

"Wait, 'quick eatery,' you mean 'fast food'?"

"Da."

"O—kay, hah. Continue."

"Refilled on levitating flesh of the dead cow. End."

"Geez, you should volunteer for story time at the orphanage. You'd bore those kids right to sleep."

"Your inquiry was answered. What more is needed?"

Nova chuckled and threw her hands up in defeat, "You're right, nothing more to say!

Without another word, Vex gave a polite nod as she turned and stalked away. Nova, with arms still crossed, raised a brow as she noticed the old monkey was going in a different direction.

"Hey, one more question. If you are committed to Antauri, why don't you sleep in his room?"

Vex paused, not turning around to face Nova as her mind wandered into a deep dark void covered with allusive mist. In this state, memories would cascade her, making her usual self-control methods seem futile as they crushed her already weighted spirit down—or what was left of her soul.

It was something she couldn't tell the others; you think opening up would be easy once they found out she was a formless and made... bad choices. They knew she was a former assassin, but they didn't know just how dangerous she once was. Vex often lets them think they have her past figured out, which in a sense they do, but it's the finer details that still harp her regret and shame. Like a slow constriction getting tighter every day, she just does not know how to handle it.

"I..." She didn't know how to answer that. "Just feel... cautious."

"Oh, the jitters huh? Well I don't blame you… things take time." She slapped Vex on the back, "Tell ya what, Gibson is dragging Sprx to a museum for academic learning! It's super boring but it should help you sleep, so why don't you accompany them?"

"Very... well." Vex frowned at the unexpected invite, last minute plan changes not being her forte. But learning to be flexible has had it's benefits.

"Great! Go get some sleep so you'll be up bright and early!" Nova instructed while walking to her room, leaving Vex alone in the dark.

The former assassin glanced to Antauri's room; a familiar emotion of yearning elevated itself up into her rib cage. Like an invisible hand made of isolation was pushing her to the nearest cure. Claws grinding together, she fought the seductive thought of lacing her claws into Sterling's form. He always meditated in silence, never approaching her first, it was clear that perhaps he was not yearning for her as she was of him.

She never showed it, but once he recuperated her feelings, she thought the managing of a relationship was supposed to be easier. Was she doing it all wrong? Did he expect something different of her? Is her appearance secretly appalling to him? What... if he was turned away by her unintentional blankness?

The last question made her stomach drop like she was about to lose all she had ate that afternoon. Glancing down at her claws, the reflection of her jacked up mug bounced back to her. In normal circumstances she could dismiss people who formed poor opinions of her—but sterling... the thought of eventual rejection made her want to vomit.

Fear of the unknown was so utterly crippling. Words of a heartfelt memory came galloping into her mind, the remembrance of those attractive spring green eyes married to snow white fur with French accented words dipped in honey whispering things that always made her weak. But as quick as she came accustomed to the addicting male before her—something of a door slammed in her face. The day their struggles overtook the honeymoon stage they were stuck in and he gifted her with a dreadful goodbye.

Vex dug her nails into the wall, mind trying to remember how to get angry, or show any negative emotions to relieve the sparks that tried to flare up in her stomach that mixed with shame and fear. But just like before, her numbed state refused to let her express these feelings, like she desired and would try, but the icy cloud would just freeze every part of her internally before reaching her external self. Preventing her from truly expressing what she once could.

This relationship with sterling, it seemed to be growing familiar, as her first marriage went. First started with her becoming captivated by a feature or two of his, then it'd lead to awkwardness that opened a door to a relationship, then they'd become more entranced by each other, then a big obstacle would come... and he'd walk away—even if she didn't want him to.

Just like Wisp did, though she didn't blame him for it. She became forever changed by the assassin training, becoming an entirely different person who never spoke even when spoken to. Icy looks replaced the sweet smiles he expected from her. She had always been a major recluse and preferred to hide, but it was something he loved. They always dodged tough situations. It was when things got real, events that wounded one half, her 'better half' didn't know what to do, except say goodbye.

She didn't stop him nor object to the decision, but deep down, it was a goodbye that utterly destroyed her.

Now here she stood, right back in the same situation as before, but with a new male. Antauri was more then she could ask for, but trickier to handle. He was like her, very stoic and hard to read—the exact opposite of her first mate Wisp. Rarely did he attempt any advances, but she was to scared to ask why, afraid of the truth behind his choice of action.

True they had agreed to become an unofficial couple, but the cat and mouse game still felt like it was all they could do. She shut her eye in utter fear, knowing the most possible answer for his hesitance would be the one she feared the most.

She slowly drifted to curl up on the ground. On the outside, they might've seen her mundane face always carrying that look of sheer boredom, but inside it felt like a suffocating feel of pure raw fear. Vex cursed her weakness and closed her eye, waiting for face another sleepless night of fighting the dreadful what-ifs.

_**~Next Morning~**_

"I told you, I don't wanna go to this stupid bore-fest you call a museum!" Sprx complained while failing to get away from the snippy scientist's hold.

"Quit behaving like such a child S.P.R.X-77, this is something that could help your low key focus problems."

Sprx murmured in anger, eventually giving up as Gibson further led him to the museum around the block. Rounding the corner, both bumped into someone and fell flat on their backs. Looking up in alarm, both saw Vex's single good eye gleaming down at them. Sprx gawked at her sudden appearance.

"Hey, where'd you come from?"

"And why?" Gibson added.

"I desire to be educated."

Sprx gawked in utter disbelief, about to voice these thoughts before a joyful Gibson cut him off. With eyes sparkling, the blue monkey leaped to the scarred simian and caught her wrist.

"Any mind thirsty for the drink of knowledge can only be satisfied by the fountain that is Science. Please please, join us, it'd be nice to have a _willing _participant for once!"

Vex and Sprx were instantly drug into the building where they were met by mostly empty room. The low number of visitors eased Vex's nervous state as Sprx just huffed at the lack of opportunity for any distractions. This indeed was going to be a freakishly long day.

"Unlike the Shuggazoomian Natural History Museum, this is one of Space, Time, and everything we know about life and how it formed. A fascinating process that begun is—"

Sprx tuned out as Gibson started up his never ending lecture of confusing words the normal person would never hope to grasp. Vex, on the other hand, watched attentively, still confused by his word selection but getting the grasping the basic point of his typhoon of words.

After a certain amount of time passed, Gibson took a pause while pointing to one ancient map of a schematic timeline based on the direction given by the stars.

"Thus, that is how such a mass of life was generated!"

"Blah blah blah, since when do I need to seriously know this?"

"Oh, come now Sprx, how can you be so ungrateful to the amazing amount of time and energy it took for these questions to be answered?"

"Exactly, maybe because these loons didn't have anything better to do."

Gibson grabbed Sprx, preparing for a verbal smack down till Vex's voice alerted both.

"I believe the creation was based off a singularity, rather than a multitude of events..."

Gibson paused, not used to having a question that dedicated a challenge to his thought process.

"A good statement, one noted by many philosophers but not entirely proven because—"

"Ah come on, you two are not going to start this competition of who knows the biggest useless words!" Sprx huffed, clearly having enough of this field trip. "I just want to go grab a bite, fill up on some good drinks, and head home to sleep. It's not like we get two days off in a row often, so come on, let's take advantage of this!"

As Sprx and Gibson were about to get into it again, Vex smelt a strange scent, something of sulfur and smoke. Alarm struck her, knowing a scent like that didn't belong in a well-kept area visited by many people. A combo of the two often met... oh no.

Vex silently walked away from Gibson and Sprx, not bothering to notify them. With a huge population of people nearby, one panicked individual could easily start up a flare. She knew this smell, the low toxins mixed with the sulfur meant it was from a small source, but the scent of smoke notified her that the small source was extremely close to growing in size.

Easily sneaking past the few beefy guards distracted by their large meal consisting of coffee and donuts, Vex climbed along the wall and slipped into the open room that led into a dark cellar. Keeping her claws dug into the wall, she spider crawled along the sides till reaching a large metal door. Long hefty chains wrapped around the knobs, making it look near impossible to intrude.

Shaking her head at the easy challenge, the scarred monkey tapped on the door by different angles, listening to the sounds that echoed out. Once locating the hollowest point, she slammed her claws through the metal, felt for the knob, and cracked the door open just enough to wear she could slide in without breaking the chains.

Eventually she found her way through the pitch-black hallways and discovered a small security monitor room. Four masked men stood by, two were nestled in the room's center, the third watched the security footage, and the last guarded the door.

A small welding torch was held in the second man's hand as he tinkered with a small metal box lying between him and the first man.

Vex titled her head as she hung from the ceiling, shrouded by the darkness. The metallic box was small and had six red sticks poking out the top, the smell of sulfur was now radiating off the device. Looking a little closer, Vex internally cringed.

There morons were working on a massive bomb.

Fangs drawing back, Vex's pupil slanted.

"Hurry up Hoss," The first man urged while looking at the security monitor nervously. "Just saw those weird metal primates come in, if they find us, this whole operation is a bust!"

"Quiet Gidget, I told you this takes time." The masked man named Hoss scolded while welding two more wires together. "I'm the only one here who can actually set up this thing properly, once the time sets, we need to get out fast."

Right as he touched one of the buttons, something grabbed him and yanked him to the ceiling. He yelled in fright, startling his companions as they ran from their previous stations and stood beneath where he had been grabbed.

"What was that?" The man with the gun asked, aiming the barrel to the ceiling, but not seeing a thing.

"Uh... H-Hoss?" Gidget called out till their friend's body was dumped at their feet, his mouth bloodied and groaning from intense pain.

Freezing, the door to the exit was slammed shut. With only the blue monitors dimly lighting up the room, the men scrambled to see who was doing this. Sounds surrounded them, causing them to look from top, side, to bottom. Like large rodents scurried around them, till red and yellow sparks jolted at them as the four working TV monitors were knocked right out of their sockets.

"Whose there!" One yelled.

Vex stood right behind them, all three oblivious to her presence. During this moment in the job, once her prey was blinded and clueless to their surroundings, she'd deliver a quick kill shot, a process that should take no longer then fifteen seconds, given as they have no idea where she was. So quick and easy, these loons obviously had no experience.

Her heart groaned in pain, these worms planned on blowing up a whole building, they were knowingly going to kill many in the process. All of them were grouped together, as if lining up for an easy execution. It would've been so easy.

But she just didn't have the heart to do it.

Instead, she pulled the alarm button—causing all red emergency lights to come on, painting them all in a bright red. The intruders screamed in horror at being caught, running to their only exit, their terror increasing when they saw it was locked.

Grabbing the unfinished bomb, she smashed it to pieces, removing the remainder fuel-line that'd trigger any potential explosion. Once made harmless, Vex quickly climbed up the walls and squeezed into the air vents as several large guards came down and apprehended the hooded terrorist.

~Outside~

Sprx and Gibson ran outside to meet with the police as the four men were hauled into the back of their squad cars.

"What happened?" Sprx asked in total shock.

"These four were attempting to plant a bomb in the basement of this facility, luckily the alarm somehow went off and we managed to catch them."

"Oh... well, geez, good thing! Huh?" Sprx smiled in sheer relief. "That would've been a horrible day."

Gibson nodded, but then noticed something was amiss.

"Where is Vexahila?"

Vex emerged behind him, tapping a claw onto his helmet. Blank face greeting him as if she had been casually standing there the whole time.

"Wha—? Where did you run off to? Were you were there were four terrorist right below us?"

"Da," she confirmed, leaving out her involvement as she presented a small paper plate of nachos. "Hunger was cause for my departure." She bluntly stated while shoving a cheese dipped chip into her maw.

"Well... alright, I guess." Gibson nodded before turning back to finish his report with the police.

Vex held back when Gibson and Sprx helped the police crew dismiss the growing crowd. Casting her one good eye to the assailants being shipped away in the police cruisers, a small emotion arose in her. She knew they deserved more then what they got, but thinking deeper for a moment, she noted that she was no different then them.

If one like her could change...

"Maybe they can to." She whispered while nibbling at her chips, following the red and blue monkeys back to the robot, both ready to share the intense story of what almost turned their fun field trip into a total disaster. Without knowing of their friend's involvement.

* * *

_A/N: Just a quick fact—Sprx and Gibson were not meant to be portrayed as clueless. Vex is just someone who has dealt with a great variety of people, she knows how to recognize certain signs without others knowing. Given as that was her job._

_So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, so stay tuned for number 3! Have a good day, review if you can!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Places He's Never Been

Chapter 3

Places He's Never Been

Everyone watched as Antauri and Chiro collided, the training room's timer beeping as it closed in on the end its time limit. Smaller hands did series of gravity defying flips, dodging each punch made by larger fist. Teeth gnashed together in a tired smile as Chiro whipped the sweat from long black hair, blue eyes darting to keep up with the swift simian.

Antauri, face calm and controlled, side stepped another set of kicks with grace and proficiency. His royal blue eyes quickly darted to his team watching, their faces studying his every movement. Vex hid furthest in the corner, back to the training display with her helmet pressed to the wall—as if she were sleeping. Frowning, Antauri gritted his teeth and applied a swift chop to Chiro's side, sending his adopted son back a few feet.

This drew the scarred female's attention up as she finally looked his way. With her attention locked on him, the second in command felt a spark of competition rise within him to ensure that illuminated amethyst eye stayed on his body.

With the increased desire to show off, Antauri smirked and darted right behind Chiro, surprising the boy with his increased speed. Grabbing both his arms he flipped the young adult right over his helmet and firmly planted his backside into the ground. Antauri rose before Chiro's sprawled out form, hands pressed firmly together as he shifted into his signature saintly stance. Giving off all the wisdom and grace his builder could bless him with.

"A good training session Chiro," he congratulated, but then ran a hand over his chin. "Perhaps we need to focus a little more on speed then brawn next time."

"Speed? You became a blur out of nowhere." Chiro rolled his eyes at his father figure for playing off the sudden fancy foot work.

As everyone snickered Vex turned her attention away and stepped further into the shadows, completely disappearing from sight. Antauri felt his power core drop into his torso upon seeing the icy eyed female vanish without a word. Pushing his sadness aside, the wise monkey bowed to his combat partner and headed towards his personal shoot.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me, please continue with your training sessions."

Once his silver body was carried up into the ashy colored tube, Sprx crossed his arms, staring at the spot where Antauri once stood. Calm or not, the red primate could read their mentor's body language like a stop sign. The day Vex started participating in their daily training sessions was when Antauri pulled out his fancier foot work, just to show off for the battle-worn survivor. Then when she left without a word, the silver monkey had a habit of excusing himself sooner then usual.

Dang, the red monkey smacked his arms to his hips, this had to be solved. Without informing his oblivious teammates, Sprx dashed to the black tube and shot up to his second in command's room. The door slightly cracked, the pilot hunkered by the slim opening and peered in, spying the fully mechanical primate in his meditative state. Odd, he was not hovering, this was going to be good.

"Yo, Antauri," Sprx chimed out, starling Antauri as he whirled around to face the crimson pilot. Sprx tilted his head, surprised at the unusual response.

"Okay,you're usually hard to figure out, but this behavior I can read like a stop sign. You're trying to go all alpha male on us just to get Vex's attention!"

"That is not it Sprx," the deep voiced primate calmly corrected while resuming his meditative stance. "Plus, you know I do not resort to asserting any authority unless it is called for. Impressing women is _not _an eligible reason."

"Blah blah blah, stop denying it, you do what guys always do when their girls are ignoring them!" Sprx slapped his knee and laughed.

Antauri grunted and closed his eyes, "What is it you came for, Sprx?"

"Just to offer you a tip or to that should get you some action so you can end this moping around." The pilot shoved his hands into his helmet and pulled out some flash cards. He grabbed a pen from Antauri's desk and began to speedily write down a bunch of sentences before jumping to the next card.

The wise monk watched, eyebrow raised in total confusion till Sprx whirled around and threw all the cards at him.

"_These_ are called cue cards, and they're the solution to your problems." Grabbing Antauri's chin, he forcefully guided his face to look at the first card he shoved into his line of vision. "Each of these cards contain some rich wisdom on wooing the female of your preference. Guarantee full proof, made by yours truly. Just follow the instructions, read the lines, and you'll be walking away from your bachelor season with a sense of joyful pride!"

Annoyed, Antauri took the first card and read the sentence. Blue eyes pinging open in alarm as he darted a nervous look to the self-proclaimed ladies man.

"I cannot utter such nonsense."

"N-nonsense?" Sprx huffed, angrily jabbing a finger onto the card. "This is the nature of love language, based on years of experience, you won't go wrong!"

Growling, Antauri pinched the ridge of his nose.

"Very well, say they work, how can I _possibly _get Vexahila into a secluded area to perform such... tactics?"

"Easy, with this." Reaching into his helmet, Sprx whooped out a small white business card between his fingers. "One of my buddies manages some nice down town studio condos and offers cheap one night rentals to first time customers. I was going to take Nova, but she wanted to do something else, so use this, drag one eye down there, and have yourself a great night!"

Antauri took the card, reading it close, hesitance crisscrossing all over his face.

"An... admirable idea, but I'm not sure."

"Hey, you want her? Gotta try."

Nodding, Antauri and Sprx huddled together to discuss some possible plans.

_~Later That Evening~_

Vex limped through the cement forest of Shuggazoom, its tall sky scrapers casting their five o'clock shadows over the inhabitants. A small slip of paper was crinkled in Vex's aged war-claws with poorly written instructions scribbled all over it. A shopping list of some kind, at least she thought so.

Earlier that day the red pilot had hunted her down and threw a list at her with a half-assed explanation of why he was sending her and why she had to leave right then and there. When it came to the magnetic monkey, the former assassin never bothered wasting to much brain power on figuring out his motives. She knew he was up to something the second he breathed in her direction—that's how predictable he was. But regardless, she's not one to argue, so just got his list and went on her way.

The sight changed to Shuggazoom's more prestigious neighborhoods, why would that dimwit send someone like _her _to a place like _this_? Psh, she cracked her neck, not in the mood to care and just found the nearest entrance and walked right in.

The paper instructed her to go up to the top level as she climbed up the apartment's pipelines. She found the window belonging to the room number she had been looking for, noticing the dim light projecting from the window, a detail the note also instructed her to look for.

Pushing the window up and jumping in, the hunter veered a weary eye to her surroundings. The place was well-kept with freshly polished tan wood floors and spotless white walls with dull lights casting a golden hue over their surface. There were mats sat by low sitting glass tables with various plants decorating the place—sliding wood doors and other furniture gave off a prestigious dojo theme.

Before she could deepen her study, lyricless flute music danced to her ears, drawing her attention to the one of the closed off rooms. Sitting on the neatly folded bed was a surprise she was not expecting to see.

"Vexahila, glad you could make it." Antauri spoke in his velvety baritone voice, a small glass filled with wine grasped firmly in his silver hand. A soothing yet sly smile etched across his face.

Vex's face remained blank, the only hint of her surprise being the light ping to her single working eye. The paper ruffled in her grip as she glanced down to re-read it, thinking this was a joke of some kind. Why the heck was sterling here?

Sensing the major confusion, Antauri approached the larger primate and ran his freshly polished pristine fingers through her dense white mane. The touch tracked by her weary scarred face, as if giving it every bit of her brain power to figure out what was going on. He got her wrist and placed the drink in her claws, freeing both his hands to clasp her shoulders.

"Sterling...?"

"Shh," he whispered while gently leading her into the living room and seating them both upon the floor-mats. Using his mind over matter powers, he dimmed the lights to where the azure crystals were the only source of light.

"You've been tired as of late, I wish to..." he quickly glanced to one of the cards he hid behind his back. "Romance you with a carefully thought out evening dipped in candle lights."

"Dipped… in… candle shimmer?" She paused, unsure of how to respond to this unexpected turn of events. "Why this sudden choice of action?"

"I've already answered the question, I wish to relax you." Glancing down at his next card, Antauri breathed in and took his mate by the hand and guided her to sit on one of the fluffy mats. He walked off to the cabinet and grabbed one of the bottles labeled '_Polish-made Spirytus vodka,_'one cup of this should completely disarm the heavily guarded female and make her more inclined to be open up.

The newly made drink glimmered in the dim light as the robot brought his date the drink. Re-reading the card, step one was complete, now step two was to get her to finish the entire drink. Normally Antauri was against drinking, but for certain situations such as this, the exception was permissible.

"You look very lovely tonight," he whispered into her ear while pressing the new drink in her claws, coaxing her to drink as he ran his lips over her mechanical ear. Then he ran his tongue along the end of the hearing-cog, twirling one spot before pressing a tough kiss to her cheek.

Vex jolted and stumbled off the mat, eye wide at the sudden tongue-kiss on the ear she got. Antauri jumped in surprise and pulled back, hands cautiously out.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I um… was not expecting it."

Nervous, Antauri raced to his cards, did he do it wrong? Crap! He was supposed to get her to finish the drink before applying such a move. Skipping over a few cards, he found a different method and applied. With his posture straightened and anxiety repressed, he leaned forward and caught her hand, causing her to pause as he applied several small kisses to her knuckles.

"I am floored by your beauty."

She tilted her head, staring at his hand grasping her's, pondering why he would do such a thing.

"You… find my hand beautiful?"

Antauri paused, looking Vex right in the eye, even though he lacked knowledge of any of this, he baffled on how such an incredibly smart monkey could be this clueless. Flipping to the next set of instructions in his head, he released her hand and rushed over to one of the bed size mats. The rose he plucked from a flower pot was firmly grasped in his mouth as he laid on his side with limbs partially spread, gestures Sprx said should entice any interested females.

Weary claws pressed to her head, now the former assassin was trying to figure out what on earth Sterling was doing now.

"You wish to behave as… water in a vase for the plant?" Man, what was going on with the male Vex had no clue. She'd chalk it up to male hormones, but with Antauri being a robot, maybe he was just being driven by the curiosity of unexplored impulses he no longer possesses.

Realizing how ridiculous he looked, Antauri sighed and tossed the flower aside. He crossed his legs and wound himself around till his back was facing the scarred female.

"I—I apologize… I just—" He pressed a distressed to his forehead.

Vex blankly watched his sudden sullen state, she so badly wanted to touch him, but the fear was controlling her every movement. The urge to sooth him nearly became unbearable that it felt like her fears and yearning for him started playing tug-o-war with her fragile heart. A single claw taped on her knee, she kept staring at him, trying with all her might to think of something—but none of this made any sense.

First, he ambushes her in a stranger's facility, then proceeds to confuse her with strange love language he intends to sound… poetic, then when she responds to his comments, he gets all pouty?

"I just… desired to reveal to you my feelings." He whispered downheartedly, "But with how tense we have been, I just was never sure when to… or what to… say."

The dark simian reached out, but her pounding heart nearly leaped out of her throat when the distance between them became centimeters. Only feeling calm enough to sit by him, her eye pinged with an idea. Turning her blank face in a small understanding smile, she knelt by the sullen monk monkey.

"When one working eye met two functional ones, a… slow warmth bubbled up beneath the cork."

Antauri turned to her, now his turn to show how confused he was. Vex smiled a little bigger, gifting him the softest look her one eye could muster.

"A calming baritone voice that drew one in… accompanied by a forgiving nature that created desire in the distant one."

The silver monkey looked up in alarm, starting to figure out Vex was describing herself as 'the distant one'. He leaned forward, also realizing that she was talking about him.

"A mechanical core or an organic heart… it mattered not, when the distant one saw how loving his soul really was."

Letting her words sink in for a moment, silver hands began to tremble. All his original motives to seduce her flew completely out the window as he caught the female in a tight embrace. Something clicked within his brain, a type of organic hunger perhaps, but mechanical or not, it was a tug that pulled his snout right into her's.

Vex felt the fear return full force as the silver male hungrily pressed his snout into her's, feeling her massive fangs against his metallic gums. Prodding her teeth, it almost seemed like he wanted her to bite him, but such an action she refused to do—not willing to hurt him. Her hesitance seemed to fuel his desire as he pushed Vex onto her back, tightly wrapping his tail around her's own, his royal blue eyes almost begging for her honest reaction.

The mental ice cloud that froze her internally, the cause of her mind's numbed condition, was working overtime. It tried to freeze every left-over nerve her formless body would allow her to, the emotions fought a fierce battle within her. Unbeating heart painfully clenched, the formless' nature causing such a scene in her brain to the point it seemed to be frying her. She _wanted _to be intimate, she wanted _him _and nothing else. But the fear of allowing him to take up her pain still kept a big road block within her mind, she just couldn't allow him to feel such horrible things she rightfully deserved.

Antauri seemed to sense this as he paused, allowing her a breath of air as he reached around and got her discarded drink. Pouring a big gulp in his mouth, he locked snouts with her again and let the drink pour into her gum pallet. The flavors, at first burning to the touch, caused a quick warm haze to cloud her mind.

His face started to blur as the skilled hunter lulled her head to the side, the numb within her taking on a different feel. It felt more like a numb caused by a sedation shot rather than a frostbite feel. Her personal restraints started to stumble the more her body tumbled. Long purple claws traced down his silver monkey, noticing how smooth and clean it felt, before resting her grip on his tail. Antauri jumped at the sudden grab, face burning a bright blue, a robot's version of a shy blush. Happiness began to protrude in him as Antauri repeated the action of 'feeding' her the alcoholic beverage till she was as drunk as a skunk.

She leaned her head, now utterly vulnerable without a sense of which way was up. Seeing now the time for his plan to be started, Antauri applied a deeper kiss to her snout, massaging her scars as he removed his helmet to expose his mechanical brain.

"I love you," he whispered.

Vex hiccupped, lacking a full comprehension of what was about to happen. She pressed her snout into his, allowing him to have complete control of their stance.

"Feeling is… m—mut—tal…" She gurgled out.

Taking that as a green light, Antauri wasted no time in going from the floor and into the bedroom. He tugged her to a lying position as he crawled up and snuggled into her thick fluffy white mane. Once comfortable, he tried to press his fingers into her helmet while distracting the drunken female with a seductive kiss.

Vex squirmed a lot when he prodded her helmet, trying to get the piece off. She grunted in pain as Antauri eased his tugging and managed to wiggle the black headgear off with gentler pushes. What he saw shocked him…

A small purple orb floated in the center of the opening to which revealed where her skull was opened for the brain operation. The bone bore the heavy trauma in cracks and burns that somehow stayed beneath the poorly healed skin. Strange symbols floated within the orb, Antauri having no idea what the language meant, but concluded it was something of dark magic.

So, this was the only item keeping her soul tethered to this formless body. A small tear built up at the rim of his eye the longer he stared into this shocking sight. Having no idea what was truly within her, Antauri swallowed a metaphorical gulp and hugged her tightly.

"I care not what was taken, please, let me love what is left of you…"

Green tendrils slithered out from the slots of his computerized brain, putting himself in a meditative stage, concentrating as he inched his soul from his body and into the orb of the individual before him. Vex tensed when the green arms of his soul clasped onto her own, entering the orb that served as her command central/brain.

Instantly both their eyes glowed a matching green. Antauri gasped at the rising intensity, like a sizzling heat that'd burn any curious hand, but calm enough to not be uncontrollable. His body sparked, a small percentage of himself entered Vex, as if he was downloading all he was into her mind.

But for some reason, as he successfully mixed his being with her's, Vex's information remained missing. He lunged his soul forward, desperate to seal the connection, to close off the bridge that'd forever bind them to each other.

The hunter gaze to the monk pressed up to her larger body, seeing some moisture dripping from his beautiful form. His soul stumbled through her mind like a drunk trying to find his keys in the dark. The deeper his mind went into her's, the greater the physical and mental tension became.

She received image after image of his memories, different events of his past, moments that he was both proud and ashamed of. Then she saw his real face, a black monkey with lime gold eyes with armor that matched the rest of the Hyperforce monkeys. A small sense of sadness hit her heart when he completely emptied and shared his file cabinet.

He was swept clean, now it was her turn to be downloaded into him.

The fear returned as Antauri was not backing off, crazily knocking on the door, wanting to be let in, to see his love for _real. _

Gagging, her heart sank further, knowing what'd happen if she surrendered and allowed his wishes.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the grammar mistakes on this chapter, i will go back and re-read everything when i have time. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for 4!_


	4. Chapter 4 - The Monk and the Murderer

Chapter 4

The Monk and the Murderer

Chiro and Jinmay walked hand in hand as they trailed through the city lights. Everything was lit up like festive earth Christmas trees, it awed both the heroes in the endless beauty.

"Chiro, it almost looks like the stars are right here in reach." She extended a hand to emphasize the feeling to her boyfriend.

"True, it is beautiful," he whispered while nuzzling her nose into her pink hair. "But you are the real light in my eye."

Smiling at his smooth words, Jinmay breathed a warm breath into Chiro's bangs before planting a soft kiss. Hands intertwining, both young adults got lost into each other's eyes, wondering where the other has been their entire life.

"If you had one wish, Chiro, what would it be?"

"Hm… since you're already here with me, then…" He looked up in the midnight sky. "I wish everyone, first our teammates, could feel what we are feeling this very moment."

"Yes, no more lies," she whispered into his ear.

Chiro slithered his arm tighter around her waist, "No more secrets. Just truth."

"So, healing can open the door for happiness."

Both adults smiled as they turned their eyes away from each other and went back to studying the sea of mystical neon lights before them. Both unaware the power of this wish as the words floated through the air, meeting the ear of something immensely power. His ear absorbing their unintentional request, then turning his eye on the nearest couple, a wave of his hand commanded the laws of life to turn.

The change began.

_~With Antauri & Vex~_

Both monkeys lying on their sides while being swallowed up by the large comforter, Antauri's pleasured gasps were the only sounds to be heard. His helmet glimmered on the floor, right next to the darker cracked head gear of his now lover. Though his fully mechanical body could generate no breath, he still felt the urge to breathe, so he opened his mouth and mimed the once-organic gesture.

Vex, however, laid lifelessly by him, her eyes continued to glow a matching green as Antauri emptied all his information and data into her mind. His soul was still desperately trying to find her own, fear began to emerge within the second in command's mind. Even going as far as to read her mind, he couldn't even manage that. Just like before… it was as if she was somehow _immune _to his spiritual powers, but how could that be? The lessons of the Veron Mystics were above all lessons created by those in the land of the living—even if these readings were corrupt, Antauri still couldn't disown them… these laws, lessons, everything he dedicated his life to—it was too much a part of him.

How was this female able to be immune to his powers? Such a concept deeply scared him as he kept his eye trained on her face. Observing the purple orb that served as her 'brain,' just… how? His questions were becoming endless!

"What do you feel…" Vex suddenly whispered, at last showing a small sign of life.

Antauri almost leapt out of his circuity, she was talking, what was holding her back? He had to know, fast!

"What… you mean?"

She glanced down to his body, running two large talons over his shiny chest, fascinating with that spot as she rubbed the spot. Antauri studied her for a moment till the question hit him. Leaning in closer, he pressed his lips against into her's, sensing the drunken stupor clouding her mind.

"Open your mind, just a little, for me…"

At last, Vex partially listened as she allowed her mind to completely accept his mind.

_~Dream State/Spiritual Realm~_

_Vex walked through the strange realm she suddenly woke up, golden wheat rippled all around her with gorgeous green mountains and clear babbling brooks crackling near her. Flowers of all different kinds decorated the feet of the massive trees that graciously lent the former assassin a spot in their cooling shade. Even the skies were a think hue of polished gold and white, so majestic and beautiful… it looked beyond anything she could fathom._

_Looking into a puddle her paw splashed in, the gruesome scarred mug that only she possessed glared back. The black and white colors of long mangled fur created from eons of battles showed the monkey that, even in this strange spiritual realm, she was still a formless._

_Hurt tried to climb its way into existence, but just like before, her mind's ice cloud would swoop in and numb her. Further preventing her from any sense of relief one would expect to have when releasing all that was bottled up. _

"_Vexahlia?"_

_Slowly turning around, the one-eyed survivor spotted a robotic monkey she had never seen before. His fur was dark, not as black as her current form, but still darker then the other Hyperforce monkeys. The strange male's eyes were a deep yellowish lime green, his metallic parts were also a matching grey to Chiro's family. Hands folded into his crisscrossed lap, he hovered in midair in a lotus form. Those eyes stayed on her, then it hit Vex._

"_Sterling."_

_Antauri smiled as he reached out and barricaded her in a tight yearning embrace. His body trembled to at last feel the messy softness of her thick dense coat. A small tear drizzled down his cheek as he gnashed his teeth again._

"_I've so badly wanted to feel your body against mine. My __**real **__body, something I wanted you to see. For real. Now, at last, you can," he hoarsely whispered while smashing a desperate kiss to his mouth before he threw his face back into her mane._

_She didn't know how to respond, she looked to his real form as he smothered himself into her dense white coat. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to sooth the male with a rocking motion._

"_I __**never **__needed to see you."_

_Antauri froze, pulling back to look at her, eyes wide with question and concern. Vex gifted him with a small soft smile._

"_Because you __**are**__ real… regardless of form."_

_Chocking a moment, Antauri squeezed her once last time before straightening up. Revealing his transparent form, informing Vex this was indeed the wise monkey's soul. _

"_It's still a closure I needed," he ran his hand through her mane, his gaze burning into her face as if he was trying to melt it off with invisible laser vision._

"_What?"_

"_In my robotic body, though I am thankful for it's ability to keep me tethered to the living world that let's me further exist with my loved ones. Unfortunately, I feel numb, unable to taste, eat, or drink anything I once enjoyed. No longer can I feel the wind on my face… or the sun's warming rays. What pains me most… is a missing heart beat to remind me I'm really alive."_

"_But you need not a heart to be alive."_

_Antauri nodded, face getting serious as he closed in on her, but his limbs stayed stuck to his center. This closed off body language alerted the larger female as she stepped back but halted when the smaller primate grabbed her shoulder with one hand and ran his free one over her fluffy chest._

"_**But **__you possess no heartbeat, yet I sense one within." Bringing his hands to rest on her cheeks, he looked right into her dead expression. _

"_I've revealed my pains to you, from my former master's treacherous betrayal to my sacrifice and rebirthing as a complete machine. I've given you my body, my mind, and now my soul. Never have I exposed myself to the bare bones… Now… I need you to show me."_

_Vex's mundane look didn't even flinch, exhaling through her nose as she pulled away from his ghostly hands. _

"_Your eyes already see me."_

"_No," he spoke firmly, reaching for her again. "I have __**never **__done such a thing, because I have __**never **__felt such a powerful yearning for someone like you. My body now belongs to you… I ask you return the extension."_

_Vex tightened her eyes, keeping her head away from him as a shadow overlapped her face. Muscles tightening, her metallic pieces started to rattle with the painful shivers that wracked the agonizing ooze that forever froze to her skin like a coat of liquid nitrogen. Antauri was no longer requesting… now he was demanding this as if she was just a subordinate. While the male was always the dominant one between them, she couldn't let him get his way._

_She had to protect him._

"_I never demanded your body."_

"_But you did not refuse it, we lie now in each other's arms, engaging in an act once forbidden by my order. This is the furthest I have ever strayed from my teachings. Why won't you accept me completely?"_

"_You know not of who I am."_

_Tightening his fist, the wise monkey had enough. Moving forward, he got eye to eye with her, with her attention strained on him, he whispered._

"_Please, do not leave me here alone in this realm, I… __**need**__you…"_

_Freezing at the confession, her blank face started to crack. Mouth open, she strained to speak, her formless body strained as Antauri got closer. She pulled away from him as she stumbled and leant against the nearing tree of Antauri's realm. Digging her claws painfully into her helmet, she lowered herself till knees were pressed into her chest. Whole body was shacking, like every ounce of bone and muscle was crushed beneath trampling bison. The pain was to much, like it always was, but now that she was cornered… _

_She couldn't fight it anymore._

_Antauri watched with a heavy heart, it pained him deeply to see her like this, but the deepness of her mask was so steep it even masked her from his __**soul. **__Till small cracks of purple light broke from her back like a hermit crab breaking its shell. With a miniscule sized tear dripping from her sealed eye, Vex at last let go of her iron restrains and let it all fall in one go._

_Antauris' soul was suddenly swept from his own inner landscape and sucked into a dark void. Shock hit him as he looked around him, trying to find his scarred lover, but it was as if she just vanished. Till a purple hand touched him, guiding him to turn around. The male froze at the sight before him._

_A long-haired metal grey monkey with a fog colored poncho-shaped mane stood before him. A patch charcoal rings looped around her eyes. Deep amethyst eyes with glowing pupils bore into Antauri, only bearing one long scratch on her cheek and belly. This monkey looked a good bit younger then Vex, but the shape of her fur, eye color, and robotic design also looked like his lover—but how could it be? This monkey wear clearly not Vex, as she bore no massive scars nor was her fur or mane as long as his beloved. _

_Then reality hit as Antauri gasped, eyes growing to the size of dinner plates as he inched his hand up to cup her cheek._

"_V-Vex…?"_

_The monkey stared at him, her expression not hiding behind any stone mask, all her emotions were seen right in her eyes. There was a sense of sadness as her beautiful glanced down to his feet. A fresh wave of pain hit Antauri, causing him toe crumble to the ground grasping his helmet as Vex began to download herself into him._

_Vex was looking at him, but she refused to touch him, like he would be tainted if she did. He reached out to her, but she kept back, eyes lowering even further._

"_Two generations ago, I… was made, along with my male companion. Dubbed the beginning of the Prototypes."_

_The larger female glanced into the black void, revealing her memories so Antauri could see everything. _

"_Project to ensure the design models were stable, the goals were personal. Protect others, was what the Alchemist instructed. It was only us two, we went out and split ways to locate inner enhancements. Wisp, my male companion, was wild, free, and strong. He was my courage, to which I was his common sense. I was hesitant, driven to never fail others. But… soon discovered, I was not strong. Cowardly, spineless, useless… every failed fight. Every mocking word my brain would forever remember… Trying to remain humble nor quit… kept going, till I was whittled down to… __**nothing.**__"_

_Antauri gasped in pain as the image of a tall, board shouldered, man invaded his space. Long raven hair and skillfully cut facial hair, upon first glance, he looked very clean and cut. The closer Antauri inspected the image, the scarier the image became, the man's bright eyes turning to a black as dark as tar. Scars cutting around his face as his hair lengthened and became matted. Every sign of life vanished from the man as quick as a finger snap._

_Vex's sad whisper followed the image for Antauri to hear her narration. _

"_In one moment's, weakness, obsession doubled with isolation created a starvation for improvement. Despising who I was, I believed my mind's lies, and accepted his guidance. Everything changed that day."_

_Antauri witnessed the image of Vex's hands being chained to her neck. Fear was present in her eyes, but submission was stronger as she refused to fight back, allowing the morbid human to drag her into the basement of a strange underground facility that seemed to have been abounded for hundreds of years. _

_The monk looked around, searching for his lover, terrified of the sudden lifeless place that stood completely foreign to his own inner peace and teachings. This was not right, unnatural, nothing about this place was correct. What was going to happen, he did not know, till Vex's narrations found him again._

"_Two decades, my eyes forgot what sunlight was. Blaring red lights, the masked ones shined on me while pressing needles into me. I knew not what the price for my desire would be, but later only did I see… after my release, it costed me greatly."_

_Vex emerged before Antauri's spooked position, her once lively purple eyes turned into a dense foggy black. Only purple veins etched around her eyes' rims were visible. A cold vapor spewing off her form, an aura that almost froze Antauri's very fingers for just being within a few feet of her._

"_The purchase for the service… was my soul."_

_She turned her head away from Antauri, gesturing to the images that quickly swapped to the next scene. From the rising intensity, the male could sense it was coming to an end._

"_I finally found victory, battles becoming more gruesome and yet I still prevailed. Yet I felt no satisfaction, nothing, like all I once thought was me just vanished. Sometimes I forgot I was tangible. Remaining numb to my crimes, kill after kill, only slaying the worst. But the agony was no more. A numbing freedom to feel nothing. It was… breathless, till I was hit with a new event."_

_Antauri then saw the young laughing faces of Chiro's parents. The monkey gasped, attempting to reach out to the mother first, clearly seeing her kinship to the Alchemist. He noted the stylish white monkey with green eyes caring for her as a father would. Then he observed the human that bore an uncanny resemblance to Captain Shuggazoom, the way Vex's younger self hovered over him, something like only a mother would._

"_I fell in love with the young lad. We became a family, welcoming the young pup into the world. The shock of my numbness finally hit, as the more I loved these people… t-the more… my skewered soul tried to remember regret. I realized what I have become, the horror I created of __**my**__ own free will."_

_Vex turned away from Antauri as the imagery of every murder she had committed get absorbed into his mind. The horrific screams for mercy nearly deafened him as the wise monkey covered his ears, something like a serrated blade of cold steel plunged into his heart, twisting it till it was torn to ribbons. _

"_A—ack, what is this… horror?" Antauri cried out, holding onto his stomach while curling up on the ground, feeling gallons of tears pour from his optics. "P—please, make it stop…!" He covered his ears, the bloody screams of many victims filling every corner of his inner self till it killed any strand of hope he had left. _

_Vex pressed a numb paw to her jaw, rubbing it as if she was oblivious to the monk's pain._

"_The nuisance you endure now is my internal punishment."_

"_Y—you feel this pain? Y…you hear these screams __**every day**__?" Antauri tried to stop the tears, trying to straighten his posture, to appear to strong. But the pain of his enflamed muscles heated up till the point his tendons felt as if they were growing to break in unison. "H—how can you be so numb? Why have you kept such an awful thing from us, from me!?" _

_Antauri doubled over, nearly smothering his snout to his feet in a tighter ball to stop the turmoiling war. "How can life not show you mercy?"_

"_I had no mercy for life, so it shall bear none for me." Vex breathed in, blinking her eyes to halt the data._

_At last, the pain tearing Antauri apart at the seams vanished, allowing the monkey to gasp for a deep cleansing breath. He sprawled out, breathing heavy with gallons of sweat pooling beneath him. No energy left, he looked up to his lover, golden eyes filled with so much horror and grief that no words could describe the bleeding hole now made in his heart from receiving the truth of how the former assassin felt on a day to day basis._

"_How could… you…" he breathed out, struggling to sit up, only to tumble back down. "You keep… such an… awful thing… from the others? F—from… me?" _

_Turning around, Vex opened her claws for the black monkey to see._

"_Because I deserve to be trapped." Inhaling a hesitant sigh, she rubbed the line of her helmet's brow, trying to think of how to handle the simian now. Glancing down to him, she pressed her hand to her chest, feeling the fast heart beat that pounded within._

"_Love for friends, my son, then my murder and forced resurrection to entrapment of a Formless within my own body. It is a corner I mind not sitting in… a punishment I gladly welcome…"_

"_But why? I… don't understand."_

"_Because it __**hurts **__me, dear one. I can __**feel **__it. Because it means… I have __**changed.**__"_

_Within a flash, Antauri was ripped away from Vex. A small tear fell from her face as Skeleton King's ooze surrounded her, clamping down on her. Antauri gasped and yodeled her name till a wave of silver metal crashed into him._

_All went black. _

~Awakening/In Present Day~

Antauri shot awake, his fully robotic body refusing to follow his will's command as a low battery beeped out its protest. Trying to force himself to move, the silver monkey gnashed his teeth in frustration, realizing the only item he could move was his head. His body laid in the bed with the covers pulled up to his neck, the pristine cover of his brain still lying on the floor next to him.

The clock read 6:30 AM, had they really remained in this spot for nearly eight hours? His eyes darted up to the fan slowly spinning, a sense of heaviness hit as he realized Vex was nowhere in sight.

Trying to repress his panic, he craned his head upwards to scan the room for his missing mate. But the memory of what was witnessed burned fresh within his mind, reality struck him. Vex had opened her door, allowing both to download their beings into each other. The process his Master and superiors forbidden him to do was now complete.

The strayed monk was now forever bound to former murderer.

"You understand now why I refused you days before this moment…" Vex said allowed, grabbing Antauri's attention like a lightning bolt. She sat on the edge of the bed, her helmet firmly strapped back into place.

Antauri now was able to recognize the scarred appearance of the formless monkey he had unintentionally fallen in love with. He tried to raise his limp arm to grab her wrist, just wanting to touch her, but his low battery was running on emergency power that was nearly drained.

Vex seemed to sense his struggles, but still she refused to make eye contact.

"Truly, I believed you to be smarter then this. Boggled by typical emotions, you attempt a soul tie with someone you knew nothing about."

The silver monkey growled, his stern eyes boring into the back of her helmet as if he was mentally _ordering _her to turn around and face him. She sensed this, but still she did not turn around.

"_Now _you see my plagues. Relationships require _healthy _benefactors, which I am not." Pressing a paw into her face, she shook her head and inched her eye back to look at the stern faced male.

"I… didn't want you to feel what I rightly deserve to endure."

Antauri still said nothing, this annoying the old monkey as she sighed and turned her body around to face the robotic monkey.

"What say you?"

"Please, quit your talking and return to my arms."

Halting, the formless monkey was not expecting to hear that as she raised a troubled brow. Even her blank face showed a visible stretch of surprise. Antauri looked down to his immobile form in frustration before speaking out to the monkey again.

"Even through the pain of my master's betrayal, there was something I taught myself. A personal _reserve _if you will."

"Da… and that is?" She crossed her arms, curiosity peeked at this sudden turn of events.

"I've been taught that evil can always hide behind a smile. But, after a while, I came to realize that… even though rarer… a light _can _exist within even the deepest of darkness."

Frozen to her spot at the male's speech on morality, she casted her gaze down to her claws. Looking back up to him, she pressed a paw to her forehead.

"But I am a life robber."

"No, you _were_… Not anymore. Now please, I want you to remain here with me as I recharge. I do not wish to be alone."

Breathing in, the dark monkey slid up by his side and repositioned the paralyzed robot till his front was buried into her own. The former assassin shook her head as Antauri's eyes finally started to power down.

"We are now mated for life." He whispered till his eyes finally shut down to begin his recharge.

Vex's eye shot open as she sat up, looking down to the deactivated monkey.

"Pause, pause. We are betrothed?" She uttered in alarm to the deactivated monkey. Sighing, she laid back down, intending to keep her word to remain by his side till he charged up enough to walk on his own.

"First joint now of intimacy, now you reveal we've been… married? Heh, well played. Monk of the Power Primate."

* * *

_A/N: Hey, sorry for long chapter! Hope you like it, I know I updated this pretty quick, just have to write when the inspiration hits, ya know?_

_Anyway, story is about to wrap up. Stay tuned for the last chapter, peace out!_


	5. Chapter 5 - From Mind to Heart

Chapter 5

From Mind to Heart

The sun had yet to fully rise as two shadows moved the purple painted skies, the larger shadow carrying a smaller one bridal style. Vex's mane flapped wildly in the wind as her double-sided jetpack spit out its purple flames propelling them through the air. Antauri's offlined body laid snuggly against her chest as the robot finally came into the set. Punching in the entrance code after landing, she wandered in the robot.

The cold early morning air sent shivers up her spine from the door swishing shut. Her blank face glanced down to the male in her grasp, his face's reflection gleaming in her amethyst eye. Funny, just hours before she feared for their future, now he is her groom. Though in her defense, she had no idea that's what would happen last night.

Still a touch fuzzy from the liquor, she carried Antauri to his black shoot. Placing a claw to his face, she nuzzled him as the wind current carried them up to the floor containing the monkeys' living quarters.

She tiptoed, trying to stay as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake up his teammates. His limb body tried her patience as one of his silver arms kept flopping out of her grip. Reaching his room, she slinked in and closed the door behind before carrying him to his sleep capsule. The lid swished open as she laid his body in while connecting the charger to him. Apparently, the soul-bonding had really taken a lot out of him, seeing as the percentage level of his power was at a flat zero.

She glanced down to his beautiful silver frame once more, wanting to lay with him, but decided against it—at least just for tonight. Placing her claws to his cheek, her slit pupil reverted to a soft circle, a sliver of a warm emotion slipping past her numbed condition. The warmth came so suddenly, though weak, it spooked the formless monkey.

She had not felt true inner warmth since the silencing of her soul, now… could it really be? Did her condition truly have a reversal? Shaking her head, she placed a brief kiss over Antauri's mouth.

"Thank you…" she whispered before closing his pod and exiting his room.

Today was the team's day off so no doubt they'd be sleeping in, especially since Sterling would need half the day to recover his entire system. There was time to take a quick walk, Vex pondered as she found the nearest exit and shot away from the robot. Her eye bounded from one building to the next, blankly monitoring the still asleep civilians. Monday mornings, no one liked them, especially on Earth. She chuckled to herself before landing at the entrance of Shuggazoom's park.

The dense trees would provide a good cover, she noted while strolling in. So many thoughts raced across her mind, checking the newest add-on extension to the cybernetic half of her formless body. Antauri's model number was burnt right into the mainframe of internal breath pumps. Oddly, she could see the progress of his recharging body, even at this distance.

Vex paused and leaned against a tree, apparently the soul tying did more than spiritually combine them—it'd appear their physical bodies had somehow connected. She knew they had gained access to each other's' memories, but the thought of being able to monitor each other from miles apart felt a little creepy to her.

She was a _former _assassin, not a stalker. Yea, a weird spot to draw a line, given all the things she did—but unless someone was a true threat, then the purpose of tracking them down was required. But invading Sterling's most private moments? It… just made her nervous, the thought of him feeling her pain just hurt more.

Deep in thought, the former killer failed to detect the small amount of movement rustling the bushes. A loud metallic click stirred Vex as she turned around to face the source of this intrusion. Surprised to find herself staring down the barrel of a laser sniper.

"You…" The lithe built man draped in a full black cloak and matching mask hissed. Gun rattling in whitening knuckles, Vex could hear his teeth grinding together.

She crossed arms, eyebrow raised, the only physical projection of her confusion. He seemed to pick up on this as he pressed the gun closer to her forehead as if trying to scare her into submission.

"You're the one who turns in my friends that day at the museum…!"

Not expecting this, Vex's face remained mundane as she shook her head and sighed.

"Proof being?"

"Shut up! I saw you there with the other two Hyperforce chimps!"

Grunting, Vex turned her vision another way, nonchalantly dismissing the gunmen. This gesture seeming to enrage him even more.

"At first, I thought it was one of the other robot monkeys, but I saw the wounds on one of my friend's faces. H-he… almost… died… I knew those stupid robot chimps wouldn't cause that level of damage; it was almost inhumane! I knew it had to be you, I can tell just by your appearance alone, y-you psycho!"

Lifting her head up, Vex turned completely around and advanced on him. Unafraid as the barrel was pressed right up against her face, blank eye staring the human down like a cornered animal despite having the weapon trained on her.

"You label the attempted murder of a whole civilization humane?" She inched closer; eye boring into his own.

"Your judgment of me is correct, to an _extent_." Pressing a paw to her chin, she sighed in frustration, still too early to be dealing with this, especially after last night's event. "I've spared your friends… their punishment being only jail time… and his mild flesh wounds applied by my claws."

The gunmen stepped back, sweat beginning to drip from his mask.

"Mercy is _never _to be taken for granted." Vex cast her eye to the sky, seeing the sun about to rise. "I do not wish to harm you. Please, give me no reason… and go _home."_

Turning around, the formless monkey walked away. Shocked at her words, the gunmen tightened his grip on the gun, veins overlapping his knuckles. His finger pulled the trigger.

The thermal bullet popped out of the barrel and landed on the ground a few feet away, ooze dripping from its sharp tip. Vex stared at the small piece of heated metal, a big opening gouged from her forehead. Frightened footsteps pounded against her hearing processor as the frightened man ran away, his smoking gun left lying in the bushes.

Light headiness caused Vex to sway before feeling a heavy thud of her body hitting the ground. Ooze poured from her gums, surprise washed through blurring mind, this lad was offered mercy and he did this? Even after reminding him his friends were spared, an unfit desire of vengeance was what drove him to such wicked actions? Ironic.

Vex felt everything in her vision slowly fade into deep darkness.

_~Spirit Realm~_

Vex rubbed her forehead, noticing her transparent body that belonged to her younger self. No longer a formless, she felt her restored non-scarred face, though feeling lighter than air, this felt so freeing, a little more lighthearted than the tension-filled moment of her soul tying moment with Antauri.

"Vexus?" A suave male sound voice called out to her.

It couldn't be, Vex turned around to spot a white blob closing in on her. The shape came within reach as it grabbed hold of her wrist, the blurry face finally taking on the clear image of Wisp, the first monkey to have romantically succeeded her.

She was lost for words as his beautiful spring green eyes stared right into her own amethyst ones. His long white bangs covering his right were partially brushed to the side so he could really see if this grey monkey was really his former companion. His jaw drop informed the female that reality seemed to hit as he realized she was indeed who he thought she was.

"Y—you're here," He whispered, arms rattling as he reached out to slowly hug her. "La Bonte… I have missed you so."

Vex just stood frozen, face remaining mundane, but her eyes revealing the shock that punched her gut. Wisp pulled back to gaze at her face, confusion crisscrossing all over him. A grey finger touched her snout, stroking the place where her horrific scars once settled.

"Quoi… why so frozen? As tu… miss me?" His French accent garbled his words like how her Romanian withdrawal did.

"I…" she sighed, unsure of what to say to the white monkey. So much was happening, information her brain struggled to catch up with.

Seeming to dismiss her confused state, the white male smiled a dazzling smile almost as white as his ghostly fur. He leaned into her, pressing a hand to her fluffy chest till she was backed to a, what appeared to be, a glowing staircase that swirled all the way up into the most star decorated cosmic sky she had _ever _seen. The beauty of it was… without words.

"I have waited for you," he smiled, breathing a warm breath into her face as he closed in. Eyes shutting and mouth opening an inch, he searched for the grey snout of the female before him.

Two claws pressed to his mouth, causing his eyes to pop open in surprise as the metallic purple hand gently guided his mouth away from her face. Wisp tilted his head, completely at loss for words as Vex slowly pulled herself out of his once-welcoming grasp.

"I don't underst—"

"You… will always be valued by me. But…" she pressed a claw to his chin, now backing the male against the staircase. "My… heart… belongs to _him." _

"Him?" Wisp gawked, pushing her claws away as he urgently stood up. "Your heart… belonging to… him? Que se passe-t-il!?"

Vex shook her head and turned away from her friend, heading back to the exit that'd bring her soul back to her formless body. The slow stride of her walk, the glow in her eyes, it seemed to be sending data streams of information to the male monkey as he called out to stop her.

"You… are mariee?" His jaw dropped further, reaching his hand out to grab her shoulder. "Married… to whom? Who have you attached to?"

When Vex only glanced back at him, this seemed to answer the question as the white male released her shoulder. A fiercer streak of shock grew on his face as he pressed a completely befuddled paw over his helmet. This was clearly both painful and confusing to the former kleptomaniac. Vex waited for him to come to terms with this.

"The _monk_? Oh, my ex espouse… Why have you not said anything?" He turned away, shaking his head at this horrible news. "Vexus, how could you bond with one such as this? I want you to find peace, but… One such as him, strict views of morality, would not understand one such as yourself."

Vex cleared her throat, ending the white monkey's mindless rants.

"An alternative was offered; he rejected it."

"He knows everything?"

"All."

Wisp sat down, unable to accept what he was hearing. Though not wanting the ex-assassin to be alone, he had hoped she would have returned to him. He had waited for so long, so afraid for her existence… now that her second chance had been established, this of all things happen right under his nose?

"I thought… reconcile was an option between us."

Vex kept her back to him, not saying a word to his question.

"I… know our last moments were bad… I—I understand that… b—but do you not pardonne-moi?"

Vex pressed a paw to her forehead, rubbing her temple to massage away the growing headache.

"Please… I don't…"

Sighing, Vex turned back around to face the white monkey. She pressed a gentle paw to his cheek, eyes glowing with a kindness she had not shown since the terrible night she ruined her own life.

"You _never _needed forgiveness. I… _understand _our demise. Because of me… but that story has ended. We _both _must carry on."

Wisp shook his head, taking her hand in both of his. His green eyes glittering under the light.

"Then… just once question."

Vex raised her eyebrow, waiting.

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger, so one more chapter and this story will be complete. Review please and enjoy!_

_Sorry for grammar mistakes, please ignore them. _


	6. Chapter 6 - Why

Chapter 6

Why

* * *

Constricted groans exited a heaving metallic mouth as its owner stirred from an exhausted offlined stasis. Antauri's optics zoomed in and out, adjusting to the room's color settings before finding the most comfortable preview. Hands to the bed provided him the leverage to push himself into a sitting position. His helmet was placed next to his sleep pod with his charger beeping a loud notification to inform him of his fully charged battery. Running his pristine fingers over his numb face, he felt a phantom urge to yawn—even though not having lungs.

Reality hit him as he looked at his bedroom, how did he get here? Unplugging himself and slapping his helmet back on, memories tried to resurface. The intense activity of soul bonding last night had really jumbled his main frame, causing his basic memory functions to scramble, making any attempt to remember seeming futile.

"Hey Antauri," Chiro's voice came after a loud knock from behind his door. "You up yet? It's almost ten!"

"I… am up," he answered while using mind over matter to open the door and allow Chiro entrance. "Is it really that late?"

"Yes, given the fact you're usually up by seven almost every morning."

"That… is usually when I online myself." His voice became distant and eyes unfocused, like his mind was swallowing up his self-awareness.

Chiro stared at his father figure for a few seconds before a sleek smirk wiggled across his face. Arms crossing, Chiro leaned against the door, his smirk growing into a coy smile. Antauri's distracted gaze barely able to catch this odd look.

"There a problem, Chiro?"

"Sprx mentioned you had plans last night… and with Vex's absence, haha. No need to hide it, I got'cha!"

"Chiro, now is not the time to—"

"No way!" Sprx yelled, running around the corner with a sleeping Nova in tow. "You mean to say you JUST woke up? Oh, my man!" The red monkey dropped his mate's arm and caught the silver monkey in a circuity crushing hug. "Tell us everything, leave no stone unturned!"

"Sprx, would you please lis—"

"Antauri finally found companionship?" Gibson asked while peaking around the corner with a steaming cup of tea in hand.

"Sure did, the wise old fart finally got a little action!" Sprx laughed and rubbed his chin. "Though his taste in girls are still a _little _confusing, but nevertheless, he finally did it!"

"Yay, Antauri finally found someone!" Otto cheered while taking his turn to capture their mentor in a hug.

"Team!" Antauri yelled, finally quieting his beamish family. Inhaling a breath, he folded his hands together to regain his composure.

"I apologize for the outburst, but please, there's a great concern at hand."

"What concern? That you're graduating from the school of abstinence?" Sprx snickered with a coy arm cross.

"What's abstinence mean?" Otto asked innocently with a finger pressed to his chin.

Before Sprx could explain, Chiro quieted everyone with a loud cough.

"Sprx!" He breathed in a sigh of relief to save Otto's innocence. "Alright, let's hold off on the congratulations for bit. What's going on Antauri? Was last night not… what you hoped for?"

"Though I feel sharing this information to be a bit… unsettling, I cannot deny the night was far more then I could ever ask for. But…" he sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. "I had run out of power shortly after we finished and recalling my request of her to stay with me. But when I came to, I found myself alone… within my bedroom. I have yet to find Vexahlia anywhere."

The team's beaming smiles faded the longer they watched the distress grow on their second in command. Sprx, trying to keep a sense of cheer, nervously laughed while patting Antauri's shoulder.

"Aw come on, so she wanted to bring ya home. So what? She's just someone who likes the occasional drink while popping sleep pills like a caffeine addict slurping down coffee, I'm sure she's just wandering around somewhere and got lost."

Antauri's normally stoic face started to strain with fear peeking through his stone mask. This look caught by Chiro as he slapped a palm over Sprx's mouth to shush him.

"What Sprx means is… Vex is strong, I'm sure she's fine."

"That is not what… concerns me." He whispered, unable to keep his eyes from dragging down to his feet.

"Then what is?" Chiro asked.

"She had sworn to stay by me until I recovered my power. She's is _not _one to go back on her word. I know something is not right, I feel it deep within my soul."

The team exchanged nervous glances before whispering amongst themselves. Antauri watched this for a few minutes, getting a bit annoyed at being left out of whatever it was they were discussing right in front of him. He was not crazy, they all sought him for comfort and wisdom, why they'd seem to doubt him now was beyond his imagination.

"Antauri, we… didn't want to say anything. But since the war, you have seemed to be a little… I don't know, on edge?" Chiro spoke nervously.

"A little stressed to." Nova added.

As everyone stuttered to voice their concern, Sprx sighed and blurted out.

"You've been acting a little cooky and we think you need some kind of medical help."

Antauri's eyes widened in disbelief.

"In what ways have I acted that would lead to such judgements?" He replied defensively, fists bawled up to signal his rising frustration.

"It would seem you subconsciously believe we're still in a war. While your conscious mind perceives calmness, you still react strongly against things that are not a threat." Gibson explained, "As well, your senses seem to try and pick up on dangers that are not there. Multiple times we have even overheard you talking to someone else or verbally reciting memories. We're concerned is all."

"Yes, I won't deny I have been having minor… spells. But my behavior from before has no relation to what I'm concerned about now. Vexahlia is not present, I can sense something is wrong."

Everyone sighed as Chiro raised his hands to catch their attention. "We'll try calling Vex, but let's give her a little bit. Sprx is right, she does have a history of wandering off without word, so let's wait first."

Growling in frustration, Antauri nodded to his team and marched off into the next room. He was this teams' mentor, their second in command, how could they have become so dismissive of his feelings? Okay, dismissive was a strong word, but still they should still heed his concerns no matter what they might be. If they would not check on his now-wife, then he would just have to do it himself.

Antauri decided this as he made plans to go the brain scrambler to begin his search. He'd just tell the team he was going to run an early patrol, so they won't try halt his efforts.

The silver monkey nodded to his sneaky plan as he went to his room and locked the door, writing out a list of places his mate liked to visit for to him to check.

_~Within the Spirit Realm~_

Wisp took in a much-needed breath as the blank face of his former wife stared at him like a cold winter storm hovering over a summer day. Vex could tell he was struggling to ask whatever it was he wanted, but patience was a virtue, so she patiently waited for him to spill.

"Have you… ever stopped loving me?" The white monkey finally spit out.

Vex remained quiet, the weight of his question hitting her. She slowly shook her head, letting him know how her heart always felt. Even after the day he had ended it.

Shock seemed to hit Wisp as he turned away, staring at his feet in shock till Vex's footsteps alerted him. The grey female was walking away, he opened his mouth to stop her but her raised hand quitted his words before he even had a chance to speak.

"Body generates in five sixty seconds… then my spirit returns. Finish your words… quickly."

"W—what…" he didn't know what to say, everything he thought he ever knew was backtracking to quickly. "What are you… going to do upon returning?"

Her eyes darkened.

"Warning was refused, if not for the creature I have become… an inevitable funeral. Cannot allow one such as this to wander."

"You're going to find the one who shot you, aren't you?"

"Da."

"Then what, are you going to do to him what he did to you?"

Vex kept her back to Wisp, seeming to be immune to his raising stress levels.

"Said not what I will do."

"But I know how you do things; you don't need to say for me to know what you're probably going to do."

"Then _why _bother asking…?"

Wisp tightened his fist, anger starting to emerge.

"I thought you changed."

Vex turned to look at him, her eyes as empty as a freshly killed corpse.

"Even for an once life robber… old habits difficult to _kill._"

The white French simian shook his head, whipping it away from her, disbelief plastered all over his face. Vex could see what the male was thinking, and even through her numbed condition she could feel her own anger starting to rise.

"You label me a scum for delivering an action I've done always?"

"No," Wisp shot at her, fist tightening. "I never said you were, I just… thought after all this time, you'd be different."

Staring at him, Vex turned her back and started walking down the path that'd return her soul to that awful formless vessel. As she reached for the door, Wisp's hand suddenly grabbed her. The grey female froze, staring at the white male as if he lost it. Preparing to smack his hand away before tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"V—vexus… I need you to le… listen. Need to say something that I should have said a long time."

"No verbalizations needed," she grunted. "I returned to you after the transformation… You retracted your love because of me. I understand, now please let me—"

"It was never your fault!"

"What?"

Wisp breathed a heavy breath, struggling to keep himself levelheaded to explain the massive shock that was about to come.

"Don't you see… Mon ex amor? I could _never _take any blame, yet you always took it…" More tears coursed down his cheeks. "I blamed you for our falling outs, but I refused to acknowledge my role. I _never _told you how I felt, leading you to believe I was alright with it all… even helping you commit these crimes."

"I…"

"Please, Vexus, before le mess started… you never left me—you always bailed me out. Listened to me, protected, supported, and guided me. Then when life crushed you, what did I do? I… left your heart in the dark."

"Not what happene—"

"That is what happened!" Wisp snapped, grabbing her shoulders and burying his watery eyes into her mane. "Y—you were always so kind, taking on everyone's grief… never acknowledging your own. S—so stupidly nice, bend over backwards for others and then apologize to them for breaking your spine. You were not weak… y—you fool, you just didn't know where to draw the line!"

Vex pushed Wisp back, eyes wide with her mind going a million miles per hour. This was a topic she never _dared _bring up, it was one of the only few things that could truly trigger her. That was something she did not need, especially at a moment like this.

"Be silent," she sternly whispered. "My cowardly ways led to my fall out."

"You let your soul get ripped apart… simply because you only lost a few fights!?" Wisp wept angrily.

The female stopped, pupils going stale as her coloration seemed to pale over. This sudden frozen state confusing the grief-stricken monkey as he paused his tears.

"You think… _that _is why I folded to such things?"

Her tone became very dangerous, Wisp could feel ice starting to gather on his neck as his shut his mouth. Vex slowly looked away, fur rising like an angry jungle cat.

"Our _only _life's purpose was to be guardians… how, pray tell, does one measure up when that one realizes they are not strong?"

"I don't understand, you could've learned, grown in a safe way."

"Something within prevented my victories." Vex sighed deeply, rubbing the ridge between her eyes to soothe a rising headache. "It was not losing battles… but failing battles that mattered."

Wisp felt his stomach begin to drop the quicker realization dawned on him.

Vex glared at him.

"Tell me, Wisp… how do you look a father in the eye to inform him you failed to retrieve his kid because fear halted my efforts to take out a kidnapper?"

"V—vexus, I didn't know—"

A hand raised to silence him.

"Losing is one thing but _failing _someone is another. Can tear one's inside to ribbons. Something I could not let happen again." Her pupils reverted to sharp slits, "I despaired over the coward I was, needed… no, was desperate to change. Mistake was I believed the self-scolding thoughts within."

Wisp stared, shock washing through his system till veins were ice cold. Never knowing the truth, only now he understood how dangerously inaccurate his assumptions were.

"Killing myself to undo what I've done; you truly think living with heroes has been easy knowing what I used to be? As of this moment, I am not truly free. What I have been for over a century cannot be beat in one night."

"I…"

"Blood collects in my mouth from the strain it takes to keep my instincts aligned. How much agony it is just to be normal? One does not 'change' but takes effort and strength. Both of which I am running out of."

Wisp said nothing as Vex turned away, feeling like her point has been made clear. Grabbing the handle to the exit, she looked back once more.

"You'll always matter to me." Opening the door, she exited Wisp's presence.

The white monkey stared at the ground in shock. Not knowing what to do now that the truth had finally arrived.

"Vexus… your heart didn't make you weak," he spoke allowed even though she couldn't hear him. "Abounding people, like I did, is weak… But you held in your pains while carrying others. That didn't make you weak… you were strong and never even knew it."

He buried his face into his hands.

"I should've helped you see it sooner… as you've done for me when I was just a thief."


	7. Chapter 7 - Countdown

Chapter 7

Countdown

Antauri piloted the brain scrambler over the city, having barely got away from his family an hour ago. A task that he would've ever believed to be hard, just announce to his team he was going to do a solo patrol and leave it at that. But everyone's concerned faces became giant stop signs, preventing his escape from all angles. First, they insisted he has company, when that was refused just Chiro offered, and with more hesitance Antauri still stood firm. They haven't wanted to let him go anywhere by himself since he first started displaying signs of 'going mad' as Sprx so kindly put it.

The silver second in command glanced out his ship's window, their POV of him would have to be fixed later, right now he needed to find his wife. When he located the dark monkey, she was in for a _serious _talk about wandering off without informing him.

He put the ship on autopilot and closed his optics, feeling his soul tap into the new sensory modules created from the soul tying. Vexahlia lacked a heartbeat and blood as cold as tar, so she'd give off no pulse or any kind of life signs. This fact greatly troubled him, even a sentient machine like himself could give him _some_ life reading. But how does one track down a formless? She didn't even give off any heat signatures.

Vex was able to view his thoughts and bodily functions, so she'd be aware of his systems failing before anyone else. But her body was… _dead _in an organic sense, but alive as a Formless. He couldn't quite figure out how to keep track of her as she could of him.

While she could check up on his system through a series of computer codes and other information stats, all Antauri could get from her end was a tiny stream of unusual symbols that burned his module just trying to read it. He'd have to meditate on this later, but there had to be _some _way to track her!

Looking down, Antauri noticed a small crowd gather around the entrance to the park. Landing his ship on the lowest building, he jetpacked away from the hull and onto the ground. No one noticed him as Antauri skillfully weaved through the forest of legs.

Police were everywhere, some taping off the area where liquids were sprayed all over the ground with a recovered thermal rifle placed into an evidence bag. This baffled the fully robotic monkey as he knelt and inspected the scene.

"What happened here?"

"Ah, greetings Hyperforce," the chief, who was a towering man with a dark handlebar mustache, greeted with a gruff exterior. "We got a call there was a gun shot earlier, don't know what happened, but it'd appear to be an attempted murder."

"What proof have you recovered to classify this scene as such?"

"Several set of footprints in the bushes, plus a few eyewitnesses reported an unknown human fleeing the scene after the gunshot was heard. Strange enough to at least call this a crime scene."

"I see," Antauri answered when he approached some of the liquids that stained the ground.

Raising a brow ridge, he ran his finger through the gunk and hoisted to his eye. Stirring it around in his fingers, an idea seemed to strike him as he quickly looked up to the captain.

"W—what is this substance? Blood of some kind?"

"Not sure, medics are still studying it, but it can't be blood. Far to cold, feels more like a… frozen form of ink."

If Antauri had a heart, it would have stopped right then and there. Hand beginning to rattle, his eyes raced back down to the black colorations staining the once green grass. No, no this couldn't belong to who he thought it was. Impossible, it just… was not possible.

The chief's gruff face softened at the distress growing off Antauri in waves, becoming so thick he could've cut it with a knife.

"Um, Antauri correct?" He nudged the monkey to pull his gaze off the oozy liquids draped on his pristine fingers. "You look as thought you've seen a ghost?"

"Has a body been recovered?" Antauri asked, his words almost a blur.

Blinking in befuddlement, the chief scratched his chin.

"As of now, no. We're still trying to figure out what happened. But what we do know was a human had approached another from behind and shot them from point blank range—given the angle of the footprints and how the weapon was messily discarded into the bushes. But we're just guessing."

About to blurt out Vex's name, Antauri shushed himself. Remembering how the female once lived before they met, her horrific reputation as one of the most frightening killers in several galaxies. One who had very few to no match… he couldn't tell the police officers this. He had to find her before they did, or risk losing her… wither by life or law, he was not willing to risk any of it.

"If you find anything else, notify me _immediately." _Antauri ordered, hiding his panic-stricken face behind a stone mask. "Don't let any of this get out until we know exactly what happened."

"If that is your wish," the chief waved to his deputies. "Make sure this place is roped off, keep all outsiders out, don't let anything out or in."

When they saluted their commanding officer, Antauri dipped his head in thanks before jetting back to his ship.

_~With Vex~_

Vex sat in a tree in the front yard of decent sized house. She had tracked the gunmen to this residence and was waiting outside, mind running over some ideas on how to handle the situation. This man was young, a shame he had to throw his life away like this when he refused her warning.

'_Oh well,' _Vex thought to herself. _'Have to do what is meant to be done.'_

The young man had been inside for a few hours and if he was anything like the average wannabe assassin, they always did their work at night. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Work is best within the shroud of night… but daytime will not protect you."

Scaling down the tree, her pupil became a slit. Sweat dripped from her freezing face, like her mind was pulled back into the icy clutches of her numbed condition. A place where there was no reasoning with others or herself. In a moment where a job had to be finished… at any cost.

The music was playing loud inside, liquor also ripe in the air accompanied with nervous shuffles. Peeking in through the window, she saw the human male chug a big picture of wine while turning the radio on full blast, he was so out of it he couldn't walk without knocking over chairs.

Sneaking in when he's creating such a ruckus would've been easy for any beginner. But being her age, she decided to teach this young man a lesson before finishing what he failed to do.

_~Inside the House~_

The young man paced back and forth, hand rattling the bottle of wine he chugged. So many problems, how could he had done this? Everything was planned out; he should've never lost his cool! Now they'll find the body, his weapon, everything!

He drank another heavy gulp. Rushing over to a nearby table, he frantically scrolled threw to find the next space shuttle that'd take him out of this city.

Hand searching for a pen to write down the times, his lights suddenly went out. Jumping in surprise, he clutched the half empty bottle to his chest. Breaths were rapid as he craned his head around the house, only the sun shining in from the small windows gave his eyes any light.

"W—what the heck?" he rushed over and grabbed the phone only to met with a dead buzzing sound. The table thumped as he slammed the phone back into its charger. Why on earth did the line go dead?

Racing to the door, he grabbed for the door handle, only to find out the knob refused to budge. The light shining in from the windows suddenly started to black one. One section of his house as a time stared to grow darker by the second. Soon his whole house was caped in shadows.

Trembling, he dropped his wine bottle and ran to the kitchen to find a key. His feet flailed out from beneath as he painfully face planted on the floor. Pain throbbed up his knees as he curled up in a tight ball to relinquish some of the ache.

Slow footsteps echoed through his house, silencing the young man's pained gasps. He scurried to a corner in the kitchen, covering his mouth to quiet himself to hear the intruder.

"I _warned _you…" a deep vile female voice whisked past him. The words so snake-ish sounding that he swore frost was building up on the tips of his body hair.

He kept quiet, dare not speaking a word to give away his location.

The intruder walked slowly down the stairs, the thud of her weight giving away her location. Not that it seemed like she was trying to hide.

"I need not vision to hunt you down." She whispered, "But… for sake of a change, one more chance you'll receive."

He titled his head, what the hell was going on? Reality started to come to him little by little the closer he listened to this creepy voice.

"One minute…" she answered, retrieving a small clock off the cabinet and winded it up. Once it started ticking, it was placed in the center of the hallway. It's ticking began the terrifying count down.

"When one sixty seconds pass… one bone will be broken." The intruder sat on the staircase, metal claws taping the wood. Given away that she was cybernetic as her robotic eye zoomed in on every room.

"Do _not _make me find you."

He peeked around the corner, seeing a small orb of purple light floating around the area where the clock sat. Each tick seemed like a count down that made his heart run colder. Raising his fear to levels he had never experienced or thought possible.

The silhouette of the intruder breathed out a frustrated sigh.

"Heartbeat is loud, sweaty flesh nauseating, body trembles vibrating the floor. I can find you… so easily… but one more chance."

He tried to cease his rapid heartbeats. But it was obvious she already knew where he was.

"No death… just minor fractures I plan. But more minute's pass, mercy will slip away. Act now. You cannot escape me."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, the ticks sluggishly clicking away in his mind.

_10 seconds_

_20 seconds_

_30 seconds _

_40 seconds_

Tears started to stream out of his eyes, was this creature really going to kill him? This couldn't be happening.

_50 seconds_

_55…_

_DING!_

The clock was picked up and winded up again.

"Now… left kneecap will be splintered."

The clock started ticking again as she sat back down and sighed. Here she was again trying to make things easier, and still he refused. Guess some really are deserving of the maximum punishment.

"You're funeral…" she whispered, counting the ticks till it rang again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_A/N: sorry for any grammar errors. Just know things about to get real ugly. Since Vex never voices her whereabouts during a hunt, she's being dead serious about his punishment. Let's hope he listens!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Lost, But Now Found

Chapter 8

-Lost, But Now Found

Vex sat on the staircase's first footstep, listening to the clock count down its remainder thirty seconds. For ten minutes she had offered this cutthroat a chance to painlessly face the music, but the longer he hid, the more his chance of mercy was slipping away. Right now, he was at her mercy, no way he was getting out, so why does he entertain any hope he has of escape? She shook her head, patience slipping away by the minute.

"Sealing your own agony…" she whispered before the clock rang again. "Tiring I become with this wait…"

She could smell the salty sweat mixing with tears drip off his skin. Right in the kitchen by the fridge was where he hid, not like it'd take any effort from her part. Oh well, this was his decision.

"Lad," she whispered out, the purple lighting of her black armor pulsating through the darkness. "Choice to pursue certain paths lead to eventual blockades."

As if reality hit that he knew he was not getting away, the young man finally answered out.

"What do you mean? You got my friends arrested!"

"Plans were successful… hundreds would be killed. Punishment inflicted was far from what it was worth."

"Since when do **you** write the laws of right and wrong?"

"Judgement is moral when impact risks others' lives." Vex got up and picked up the clock, having enough of this cat and mouse game. She rounded the corner and stood before the young man, the purple lights of her armor projecting a spooky glow over his fear-stricken face.

"And… your fate would've been less… if not pursued the attempt of my execution." She lashed out and grabbed his throat, squeezing his thin neck tightly till his face blemished into a suffocated blue. "Should've headed my warning…"

Dragging him into the center of the kitchen, she easily flung his frail body against the table, shattering the wood to splinters. He coughed harshly in a fight to restore his air. Vex crossed her arms, robotic eye studying him through night vision. Not that she needed it.

"This is why… decreeing darkness as your domain is a grave mistake." She brought her right hand forward, long dark claws sliding out in jagged points that gleamed in her cybernetic lights. "No matter how strong, eventually, someone stronger will always best you. Ending your reign… no matter how important."

Reaching behind him, the young man felt the surface of a cold metal brush against his palm. With the knife grasped firmly, he waited till the old simian got within his range as he lunged forward and plunged the knife into her stomach. A twisted grin slithered across his mouth, sweat pouring from his forehead as he began to chuckle.

"Not as smart as you thought, huh?"

Vex looked to the weapon pressed to her gut before grabbing his wrist. Slowly she pulled the blade out in a sickening lurch. She twisted the blade in her hand, eyeballing her victim, as if he'd given her an idea.

"Guts you possess… Makings of a good hunter. Something cannot be allowed."

She smacked him across the face, knocking four teeth out as he crumbled to the ground. Raising the weapon over her head, a sliver of pain stabbed her heart. Organic eye going bloodshot, Vex felt something freeze her arm, like an invisible force jammed her arm up.

Pain, this familiar pain, burned right through numbed ice cloud. A male voice suddenly came to her, but it was not Wisp. Blackness engulfed her sense of awareness.

"_You are given an opportunity to change" a broad array of aurora borealis lights encircled her. "Yet here you stand before me, throwing away the forgiveness given to you… just for revenge?"_

"_But the human male is a prime hunter in progress… Why let such an individual walk free?" Vex argued against the voice she knew all to well. "I am merely preventing harm to come to others."_

"_But this is not your place to decide his fate."_

"_You insist I do nothing?"_

"_I insist you do the right thing… and forgive him."_

"_He tried to __**murder **__me, how is that aligned for a mercy discount?"_

"_Weren't you once in his place." That phrase was a statement, not a question._

_Vex paused, completely thrown off by the point. She looked down to her claws, tightening them till she launched her eyes angrily back to the voice._

"_If so horrible I was, __**why **__allow me one more chance when I blew my second one?"_

"_Because I never run out of forgiveness for those I love." The light grew brighter, inching to the distraught simian. "You're hurting, I see your pains. Being amongst hero's is not easy, even with new friends you still isolate yourself. Why do you do this…?"_

_Vex stared at the lights, completely dumbstruck. _

"_You forget what I was, no mere hunter, an esteemed murderer. Others may forgive me, but I cannot. How can one sleep under the same roof with others that are miles ahead of where you intend for me to stand?"_

_The voice grew quiet as Vex began a monotonous rant. Though her face seemed blank, The Being could see the emotions trying to explode. So, he remained quiet and allowed her to vent._

"_Hardest I try, yet to no avail. Their smiles show their efforts, to which I cannot… never can I be like them. It does not hurt, it __**destroys **__me. Why allow this? I understand not, for I've hit the end of my rope!"_

"_Forgive yourself…" the voice seemed to warm up her icy heart that constantly left her skin in goosebumps. Her eyes widen as intangible arms filled with amazing and unmatched power gently encase her fragile soul. _

"_No sin is beyond my forgiveness… I have not helped you because you still ran from me. Never do I wish you to suffer, but to simply learn from life's pain. Please, dear one, look at yourself right now, as deep as you can… and decide what is it you want."_

_Vex gazed at her feet, refusing to speak or make eye contact._

"_I can only be limited by those who keep me at arm's length. Never will I force my will on another. But open the door, let me in without hesitation, and let me see the real you. Decide… now is the time. Once and for all, let it end._

Color jumped back to her vision as everything from awareness to motor controls exploded back to life in her processor. Looking to the young man trembling on the floor, she looked to the knife in her hand. Her stance was still in attack mode, the blade but five inches away from meeting the throat of its mark.

"Just do it!" The young man snapped, no longer showing any signs of a struggle. He accepted his fate. "Stop with this mockery and just finish what I know you came here to do, do it!"

Before she could move the weapon any further, the knife's clean surface pinged, catching her attention. Her reflection glared back at her, showing the killer look in her eyes, the way her snout was pulled back to allow all her teeth to flex forward. The emotionless look in her eye, truly… if there were words clearer then transparency, never had she ever understood her appearance till that very moment.

The knife bounced off the floor with a loud _CLANG! _The young man looked up to his assaulter, hearing metal begin to rattle in tune with a few soft sniffles. Vex's shadow turned away from him as she drunkenly stumbled to the door. Hands grasping her throat, tears began to fall.

Backing up, she rammed her head into the wall, leaving a huge dent as she took out her inner frustrations. The numb cloud within her couldn't hold this new blazing typhoon of emotions that came exploding into her mind and heart. Digging her nails into her helmet, she done something she hadn't done in nearly a century.

Cry her heart out.

"What have I done?" She yelled at herself, slamming her face against the wall in a desperate attempt to 'wake up'. All that built up finally released itself in one go, so much so, her heart finally crumbled.

The young man was completely shocked, unsure of what he was seeing at the stone-faced simian just out of the blue broken down in the most pitiful mess of emotions he'd ever seen. Looking to the knife, he extended a shaky hand as quiet as possible till the discarded weapon was in his grasp.

Vex couldn't stop the tears, she hid her face beneath the sanctuary of her arms.

'_Every place went I hurt someone… and there's nothing I can do to change what was done,'_ She thought as the tears grew heavier. The pressure going full power. It could be supported no more, the anger she once felt dissipated like steam from a charcoal grill.

The man slowly rose from the floor, blood dripping from where Vex had clocked him. His eyes slowly shifting to her downed form.

'_There's no way out of this dark place… things I took from them I had taken from myself.'_

He gradually limped over to Vex.

'_The assassin, the empty skulled tyrant… never their fault. Revenge only helped my further desensitization…"_

The young man stood right over Vex, this time his eyes finding a weak spoke into her mechanical half that exposed her bio-technical heart.

'_If any souls my claws had taken can hear me… P-please… __**forgive me.**__'_

With the knife raised over his head, the man-made no plans of messing up this time. Just as the knife dived right for its target, a broken glass halted him.

"Monkey mind scream!"

A powerful array of pink rings blasted him, knocking the knife and him to the ground. Ears ringing as he covered them up to stop the pain. Antauri, with claws drawn, glared down at the man that had tried to murder his wife. Using his telekinesis to push the man over into a closest and lock the door, he shot his attention at a downed Vex.

"Vexahlia!" the fully robotic monkey dashed to his knees till he his arms were around her and shaking her like a leaf in the wind. "Are you okay? Please, answer me."

She could feel those familiar cold metal hands on her oozy fur. The constant shaking bounced her gears around like a ping pong ball till she finally mustered the strength to look up to his face. Expressions of fear and worry ran rampant over him, like he was hanging onto one string of hope that was about to be cut. His trembling body revealed his manic stage of panic, it almost put Vex in a similar state: never had she seen sterling so panicked.

"What brings you here…?" She asked, face refusing to show the sob fest she had seconds before.

The fear on his face halted to befuddlement, mechanical eyes darting around the destroyed area before anger burst forth.

"What brings me here? _What _brings me _here?_" He stood up to appear more dominant to the larger monkey. Mind running a million miles per hour.

"I have asked you to stay with me till my recharge was completed. Not only have you gone back on your word, you disappear and get into the same problems I fear!" He grabbed her shoulders, grip so tight he almost dented her armor, so much anger radiating off him. "I expected more common sense than this!"

Vex said nothing, just stared blankly at him. This fueled his wrath even further.

"Are you even listening to me? Do you not see the hurt I am suffering?"

When she raised a brow line, Antauri dug his fingers into his helmet.

"You think by refraining yourself you are helping me, but you're not. This secrecy is _hurting _me Vexahlia! I speak but your face remains blank, as if you're not comprehending what I say!"

He jabbed a finger to the man he locked in the closet. "You wander away without informing me, and what I do find? Officers informing me someone got shot, _YOU _got shot! And when I manage to track you down here, I see you almost get killed again. Why, why are you doing this? You don't treat loved ones this way, Vex. You are so blind you fail to see how much hurt and grief you're putting me through over never knowing what's running around in that head of yours!"

She still didn't respond. He panted, tightening his teeth, like he wanted to reach out and bop her over the head.

"Well? Say something! Show me you care, why you keep me out, why you don't accept me completely. Why—" He ran quietly when a small tear drizzled down her organic eye.

"I… am so... so… _so sorry."_

Falling quiet, Antauri felt his anger evaporate as the female revealed all the hurt in her eyes. The fact he saw an emotion without hawkeye perception floored him. As if a bulb called an epiphany just clicked on in her brain.

"What happened?" He asked, much gentler than his second before rants.

"I…" she breathed in to take a small breath to calm herself. "Found myself."

As he was about to ask the meaning behind her statement, she lashed out and caught him in a tight hug. This time, she buried her head into his helmet, surprised at how soft and warm his metal skin felt.

"I didn't intend to worry you…"

He leaned into her embrace, these new emotions pouring from her felt like a hatch just opened. An entrance that allowed him an escape from a cold lonely place and into a fire lit bedroom with a soft bed waiting to comfort him. Its blankets being the arms of the one he was so scared for.

"Sorry for yelling at you, I just need you to understand how sick with worry I get when you wander off." He pulled her back to look him in the eye, a silver hand placed upon her non-damaged cheek. "I don't wish to control your life… but to be apart of it. That means including me on stuff, wither for any external or internal things. I want to be there for you, but I can't do that if you don't give me a place to stand… I can't be kept at a distance anymore. It kills me never knowing what you're going through."

She nodded, understanding now what the second in command was trying to explain. Though she did pay attention, communication was something she was very poor at.

"I… felt so lost," she whispered in his ear. "Fear kept me from you… to prevent your arm, but also avoid your judgment."

"What?" Antauri asked, releasing Vex to look her in the eye. "Why would I ever judge you? Have I ever given you reasons to believe I'd do such a thing?"

"Negative… no." She shook her head, feeling a sad smile slowly emerge. "Just felt… you as pure. Innocent in nature. As you've done no wrong… and I…"

"And you felt as if you were unworthy of me…"

She sighed and gave the male a tiny nod, clearly ashamed for thinking such a thing.

"Knew you weren't like that… but… insecurities in me still… prevailed."

"Truth?" Antauri asked as he sat lotus style on the floor, placing his hands over one of her's. "I felt intimidated by you as well. True, I have not… quite had the colorful history you endured, that did blind me to one side of life I never saw clearly. I believed life to be set in stone, as simple as seeing evil and good for what they were at face value. But seeing you just confirmed something, that even in darkness… love can still be found. You challenged my former beliefs and made me even wiser than I thought possible."

She stared at him, utterly shocked to hear this. Unused to this level of conversation, she scratched her head and nervously looked off to the side. Not wanting to ruin this moment but also not wanting it to end. Antauri noticed this and gifted her with a good-natured smile.

"Your stance secured my desire for you till it became near obsession. In which your desires of me were met with fear to the point you didn't want me. But this helped me realize what I had been missing," he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth.

"I cannot lose you… ever." He admitted while tightening his grip on her hand. "So please, unless circumstances permit, don't ever put me in this position ever again… _never _gamble your life again. Do you swear to me?"

She nodded to him and placed her hand over his helmet. Looking to the closet, she glanced back at her mate.

"What actions must be taken for him?"

"The police are already on their way, which reminds me." Antauri stood up, dragging his wife along till she was standing by him. "You probably should vanish and allow me to fix everything here."

"Mr. Wise one," she bluntly whispered, though emotionless, he could sense an ounce of humor etching her words. "You covering for an assailant? Does not fit your style."

"True," he artistically wrapped his fingers into her claws. "But sometimes," he breathed a deep sigh into her ear. "Rules are meant to be bent."

"Broken you mean."

"Bent," he sternly corrected.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Glad this has happened." As she moved in for a kiss, a finger halted her, pushing her mouth back. A confused eyebrow raised.

"This, however, will _**not **_happen again. No more seeking out the trouble that requires me to break our laws. Understood?"

"…Already I have given my word to you."

"Your recent oath hasn't been reassuring. In time will I allow me to relax in your word again. But, till then, you're under 'house arrest' for this morning's dilemma."

Vex just stared as if the male had lost his marbles.

"You're… '_grounding'_ me?"

"Yes, and you won't be leaving my sight till I say otherwise."

"I am not a thoughtless youth."

"In age, no. But recent behavior has suggested otherwise," he pulled out a tracker and placed it on her helmet. "You are to return to the robot this instant and don't take any detours, for if you do…" he tapped on the tracer installed in his head. "I will know."

Rolling her eyes, the female nodded to him as she went and vanished into the darkness. Antauri smirked, finally giving himself a moment to breath to handle the officers that were just about to break down the door.

_~Three Weeks Later~_

The team was having breakfast at the park, all were laughing as Sprx passed around some recently bought burgers. The sun shined in a clear blue sky with a warm breeze blanketing everyone. Trees and grass as green as could be, it was a day they didn't experience very often. Having no immediate threats to blare up the alarms was also a nice touch.

Sprx and Nova sat next to each other, attempting to feed each other their food as some other couples nearby were doing. Though from an outside perspective, they were clumsily just making a mess as Sprx would drop a chunk of food in Nova's lap, resulting in her splashing the drink on him when she proceeded to clean it up.

Chiro and Jinmay were having better luck as they settled for just sharing their drink. Otto and Gibson settled with arguing over their next plans for an invention. Antauri and Vex, on the other hand, sat a little further away from everyone.

"Hungry?" The silver male asked as he offered his veggie burger to her.

The large female smelt the burger and gagged. But his saddened face refuted her efforts to resist as she took the sandwich and gaggingly picked at it. This restoring his smile as he went back to drinking a freshly made vegetarian shake.

"It wouldn't hurt you to start eating healthier."

"Wouldn't damage you to water lawns instead of cooking it."

They stared at each other until they broke out in a series of soft chuckles. He wound his arm around her shoulders till he pulled her mane around him like a stylish scarf.

"Glad you willingly came along today."

"Aren't I always willing."

"No, I can practically hear the complaints you mutter under your breath."

Vex shrugged and forced down another bite of his sandwich.

"Cooperation is all needed…"

"Yes, that's all I ask for." He chuckled and patted her helmet, "Continue this good streak today, and later you may decide on any evening activities."

"Fact I am consuming lawnmower sauce indeed raises my expectations for you." She nibbled another bite till she wiped her face and washed it down with a cool cup of water.

"Yes yes, I know." He chuckled before looking out to his family having a good time with each other. Smiling, he couldn't stop himself from looking at the awkward gestures of Vex's gagging face as she forced another bite of her veggies down. Such a strange sight, yet so amazingly sweet.

He wouldn't ask for anything else. Right here, right now, was where he wanted to be.

THE END

* * *

_A/N: I hope all you who followed this story enjoyed every chapter, hope it was to everyone's best interest. Feel free to leave me a review, tell me how you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for sticking with me!_

_Stay tuned for the next srmthfg story!_


End file.
